Bloody Shadows
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: COMPLETE! Two people, different worlds. Fate brought them together. Will any of them make each of their cold hearts melt? Will any of them fall for each other? Pairings: [SasuSaku], [NaruHina], [ShikaIno], [NejiTen]
1. A Special Birthday Mission

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Well, it's my first time to write a fic and I discovered that my first fic is _very_ long. So please support my fic and I do not own anything, except some made-up characters.

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno.

_

* * *

Foreword_

_Thunder roaring. Rain falling against the roof of the Uchiha Manor._

_Bang!_

_Tha young boy got up from bed, shaking with fear._

_Bang! Bang!_

_He walked up to the door and went outside to look for his mother._

"_Ka- chan…where are you ka-chan?...' the soft, distinct voice of the young boy called over the noise around._

_Worried of what was happening inside the house, he went down the stairs to go to the living room where his parents were before he went upstairs to sleep._

"_Ka-chan…"_

"_Sasuke…ugh…run…" his mother shouted at him in a weakly manner. A voice that you know was injured and spitting out blood._

"_Why ka-chan?"_

_Then, he saw his mother, crawling out of the door…shot in the heart, gasping for air._

"_Ka-chan! What happened?" Sasuke asked, running to his mother._

"_Sasuke!...Don't…" then, before she could even finish, she was shot to her death…_

_Surprised at what happened, he kneeled beside his mothers' corpse. He can partly see inside the room. He saw…a corpse that can't get angry to his child anymore. A corpse that you know cannot put him down…it was his fathers' body, shot to death_

_He stood up, and looked stoic as he is now, wiped the tears that was formed in his dark, onyx pupils…the same color of his hair except his hair has streaks of dark midnight blue. A perfect match for his young, now stoic and cold handsome face. _

"_Where are you going Sasuke-kun? Do you want to be together with them? Remember Sasuke…they never thought about you…they never thought about us!" said a shrill voice coming from inside the living room. _

_Then he saw his only family, the one who trusted him, his brother, Uchiha Itachi, who has his Sharingan now permanent in his eyes. He raised the gun he used to kill his parents in front of Sasuke._

"_I'll let you go with them!..."_

"Noooo!"…

He jumped out of bed. Beads of mixed sweat and tears came strolling down his cheeks. His face pale with fright and fear from that horrible dream.

It was exactly 3:00 am…

The usual time of exorcism…

He heard a faint knock on his bedroom door.

"Young Master? Are you okay? Is the dream haunting you again?" asked his trusted servant.

"Aa. Go back to sleep Jin. I'm okay now."

"Okay Young Master." Jin said as slowly crept out of the teenagers' room.

The young boy in the dreams, Uchiha Sasuke is now a teenager. He is now 23 years old. Strong and tough, not like the 8-year old Sasuke that he saw in his dreams. He learned to live on his own after that faithful day in the Uchiha Manor. .He is now a member of an all guy assassin organization. His codename fits him very well. Shadow Onyx. Shadow for his skills and Onyx for his dark past.

As soon as he got over and calmed himself down, he went back to sleep.

* * *

"_Tou-chan! Ka-chan! I'm home!" the pink haired girl said joyfully when she entered her house._

_As she scanned the living room, it was unusual that it was very quiet. As she neared the staircase, she heard soft, muffled moans and grunts coming from her sisters' room. _

_She ran up the stairs and went to check on her sister. She poked her head inside and saw that her sister was being raped by a gang._

_Their heads shots up. "Oh. So Azuka, this is your sister? She's as beautiful as you..." said the guy who was torturing her sister. Looking at her from head to toe._

"_Run Sakura!" her sister shouted after she had struggled free from the strong hands that was preventing her mouth from shouting._

_When Sakura heard these words, she ran out of the room and went down to pass at the backdoor in the kitchen. She saw near the sink, was her parents, shot to death. This horrible scene was marked in her mind. _

_Before she could even go out of the house, she heard a gun that was cast and shot. She immediately stopped in her tracks but continued to ran when she heard hurried footsteps going down the stairs._

"_Go get her!"_

_When she heard this words, she ran picking up pace to avoid the gang to capture her. Now, she didn't care where her lags and feet bring her._

"_Sakura!"_

_No! Stop! Don't!..._

"_Sakura!"_

_Please…_

"_Sakura!"_

She shot her eyes open…seeing her best friends' faces, Ino and Hinata near hers. Fear and concern in their faces. Worry in their eyes.

"Sakura! You're having again your nightmare!" Ino told her worrying for her best friend.

"It's good Ino heard you and she rushed to wake me up…You always have this dream at the same hour of the night, same date every year." Hinata told her.

3:00 am…the time of exorcism. March 28 was the faithful day.

"It's the same dream and the same thing that happened…10 years ago." Sakura told them with her voice shaking with fear.

"Just don't think of it Saku-chan! And you'll get over it!" Hinata encouraged her best friend assuring her that it won't happen again.

"Aa. Go to sleep now. We'll need our energy for tomorrows mission." Ino instructed her.

Sakura gave aslight nod of agreement with the two. Satisfied, Ino and Hinata left and parted ways.

After they have left, Sakura sat up properly remembering exactly what she have dreamed of. She remember 10 years after that tragic day, she lived with her two life partners: Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Haruno Sakura, is now 23 years old. Member of an all girl organization of assassins. Her codename: Bloody Blossom…fits her name…Cherry Blossoms. Same color of her unique pink hair. The pinkness fits her light, teal green colored eyes that lost its sparkle after that faithful day.

Instead of killing time entertaining herself, she killed time by crying. She always does that when she had that dream every year. Remembering how her family was killed on her birthday…

* * *

Chapter 1:

A Special Birthday Mission

* * *

Sakura's POV:

I woke up in the morning with heavy eyes because of what happened last night. I heard a soft knock but then…

"Sakura! Rise and shine! Happy Birthday!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs when she burst inside of my room. She was followed by Hinata who was carrying loads of gifts from her teammates.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan." Hinata said silently but in a happy tone, handing the gifts to me.

"Arigato, Hinata-san, Ino-san." I said smiling…forcefully. Hiding my sad eyes by closing it.

I heard the door close and heard Tsunade-sama, "Happy Birthday Sakura." She said as she leaned on the wall near the hallway leading to the door.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." Giving her a meek smile. I _really_ meaned the sama thing.

We can feel Tsunade heating up. She hates it to be called old or granny. "Ssaakkuurraa…" Tsunade said raising a fist in front of us and making a vein pop out of her forehead.

'She really needs to wear a forehead protector.' I thought. I smirked at my thoughts and how she reacted.

"Well, mind that. As I said yesterday, I'm going to give a mission for you three. Now listen up."

After hearing the word 'mission,' Ino and Hinata stooped beside her. I suddenly jumped out of bed, tripping over my blanket and positioning myself in front of Tsunade.

"Hey guys, don't be too excited. Just move a bit coz' I can't breathe!" Tsunade demanded. For her safety, we moved farther than before. "Ah! That's better. Uhm… okay, it's about our organizations rival, the Shadow Masters. They planned this joining of organizations. Well, this mission is given is given to the top assassins in our group, which is the three of you plus Tenten. Well, it's quite an advantage coz' they'll be having only three top assassins and one rookie. This is a pair competition, a boy versus a girl. The first assassin who reports to us will be declared the winner of the mission. The group of the assassin who won will have the opportunity to lead and name the new formed team." She explained further.

"So, you're saying …that this mission…is for…joint…organization…?" Ino asked Tsunade.

"What are we going to do to win?" I asked not caring about the question Ino asked Tsunade. I thought it was killing time so I cracked my fingers one by one.

"Now Sakura, SM is an organization of male assassins. Ours is the other way around. So, all you have to do is to seduce them. Use your beauty and body to make them fall for you." Tsunade explained more to us.

"Okay. Seducing is easy for us, but what are they going to do?" Hinata asked worried of what kind of mission it was.

"That's the bad news girls," we all looked at the direction of the voice. It was Kurenai together with Tenten by her side. "Kakashi, the organizer of SM, told me that they need you to fall for them and…well…make out with you girls."

"WHAT!" was all we could say.

"Yeah. I know you can't trade your virginity over nothing but joining of the groups. But I can trust you and I know you can win. So I accepted the barter." Kurenai said as she shook her head. "Assassins _never_ back out."

* * *

Sasuke's POV: (same time as Sakura's)

Riiinggg…

"Grunt! Who the hell is calling me this early!" I shouted as I reached for my flip phone. I glanced at the wall clock before I answered.

Shit! 10:30. Late again because of that damn nightmare.

I opened the flip and answered the receiver. "What the hell do you want?"

"Yo! Chill Sasuke! Late again huh? Well, I just wanna say SM will have a meeting at the HQ at around 11:30. Be there or be square." Said the caller.

"Don't play a prank on me Naruto. If that's one of your jokes, I'll not fall for it!"

"Hey! What came to your mind? Kakashi told me to contact you. Well, it's another mission, so go. Okay? See ya'!" Naruto said and I put down the receiver.

"What does Kakashi want?" I grunted as I lay again in my bed. Damn…

Ah…I took a glance again at my wall clock and found out that I was lying down for almost a quarter an hour. I stood up, grabbed my blue towel in my closet, and went straight to my bathroom. I undressed myself and stepped inside my shower. After I have refreshed myself from the sweat that was accumulated from last nights' nightmare. I feel lighted. I grabbed the towel that I got earlier and wiped myself. I covered my body with the towel and stepped out of the comfort room. I opened and grabbed my usual dress when we only have our meetings for missions. I wore my underwear, tucked myself in my beige cargo pants and my blue loose, turtle-like shirt. I wore my socks that went lower than my ankle and my dark blue Chuck Taylor shoes.

I grabbed my flip phone, my wallet and wore my wrist watch. I barged down the stairs to get my car keys. "Using the car, young master?" Jin asked me after I have landed on the ground.

"Yeah Jin." And grabbed the keys from him. I barged out of the manors front door, rode my blue sports car and drove as fast as the highway could.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten…make yourselves beautiful and we'll go." Tsunade said as they all hurriedly went out of my room. I was now alone, in my now deserted room. I stood up to fold my blanket and made my bed. To maximize the time, I got my towel from my desk chair and went inside my bathroom. I took a quick refreshing shower. After I had my shower I grabbed the towel and covered myself up.

I ran to my closet to look for a descent but casual clothing. I grabbed my underwear and wore it. I wore a sexy, very short, dark blue, denim shorts. I wore a plain, pink baby tee. I wore my short cut pink Chuck Taylor shoes that was sponsored by Tsunade. Got my handy phone and my wrist watch.

I rushed down the stairs and… "Haruno Sakura! You're a minute late!" Tsunade roared from the first floor. I just gave her my cutest smile that never failed to lure them.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I tapped my fingers in my cars wheel as I reached and waited for the tall automatic gates of SM HQ to open. As it opened, I stepped on the gas and hurried to park my car.

Before I ran down my car, I glanced first at the clock on my car.

11:28! Got to run!

I ran as soon as my foot touched the hard, gray pavement of the parking lot. As I reached Kakashi's office, I fixed first myself. I knocked three times at the old, brown, walnut door.

"You're late Uchiha." I heard Kakashi say inside. Even though I haven't opened the door, he knows that it's me…he can feel me.

"Just a minute late ya know! It's no big deal."

"Well, late is late." He was reading his favorite porn book, Icha Icha Paradise. "Well, I'll discuss to you your mission. It needs 4 top assassins, but I'll just get two and a rookie. The rookie is a new member. The three: Uchiha, Uzumaki and Hyuuga. Okay come in." he said as he called out of nowhere. Then the office doors flung open and we saw a slender man, with fuzzy hair in the end that was tied back neatly in a ponytail.

"This is Nara Shikamaru, your new teammate. Same age as Naruto and Sasuke. First experience of killing was 12 years ago in a night club. Killed 10 people that same night. hnn…"Kakashi said looking at Shikamaru's file looking and searching for interesting facts about him.

"Well, I think that's about it. Well, guys, kindly introduce yourselves. Neji you start."

"Hyuuga Neji aka Shadow Byaakugan."

"Uzumaki Naruto aka Shadow Kyuubi."

"Uchiha Sasuke aka Shadow Onyx."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Well, your codename would be…uhm…let's see now…Shadow Killer. "Kakashi said as he took another glimpse in Shikamaru's file.

"Welcome to the club Shikamaru!" Naruto said as he playfully punched Shikamaru's arm.

Neji and I thinks the same…so happy…

"Well, why did you call us Kaka?" I asked in a cold way not looking up but instead, I closed my eyes.

"Oh yeah. Well, as an assassin organization, we thought of having a partner. My ex- partner's assassin organization will be the one participating. We are an all boys assassin, they are all girls." Naruto gave Kakashi a very foxy grin.

"They are called the Bloody Residue organization. Composed of all girls, like I said, And we have agreed to have a joint organization mission. So our groups will be organized in this mission."

Kakashi explained further.

"So why'd you call it a mission?" Naruto, the motor mouth asked, very confused of what was explained to them.

"That's the twist, the girls need to seduce you and they will make you fall for them. And your part? You need to make them fall for you…and make out with them."

"WHAT!" all of us reacted. I almost jumped from the couch from that news.

"I think that scoring thing is one of you plans right Kakashi?" I asked him giving him my best smirk sitting back, trying to get relaxed.

"Ahehe…well, that's the only barter I could think."

"It's easy to say but hard to do. They're women! And I respect women's rights. It's hard." Neji complained at the mission.

"Oh. We can't cancel it. Assassins never back out. And they're already coming over." Kakashi explained once more. Then before everything comes to worst, they heard a soft knock in the old, brown, walnut door.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Hey hey hey! Please review. Thanks! Supposed to be a one-shot but…I failed. Well, hope you enjoy reading it. Sorry for the grammar…incoming 3rd year palang! Konti palang ang alam(grins evilly). 


	2. Start of the Mission

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. But there's a sudden change in characters. Wai will be changed to Jin. In the future, I will change some characters. Someone told me it's somewhat similar to his/her fic. So, sorry for the inconvenience. And also, I will add some sub character POV'S. Here's chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Start of the Mission

* * *

Normal POV:

Tsunade knocked on the brown, walnut door.

"Come in." they heard a muffled voice. Tsunade opened the door and went inside. They scattered around near the door with Tsunade in front.

Ino being the first one who noticed Sasuke instantly fell in love and became one of Sasuke's fan girls. Ino whispered to Sakura

"Hey Saku-chan, look at that guy. The one with raven hair and eyes. He's so…"

"Cute?..." Sakura finished for her. A sudden crimson color involuntarily swept across Ino's lovely face.

"As always…" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. "It's good we're at the back of Tsunade or else…" But even before she could even finish her sentence she heard someone shout.

"Hey boys! Get out of the couch and assist these ladies to sit!" It was a silver-gray haired man who growled at the boys who were sitting in the couch.

"Yes Kakashi-san!" They all bolted up and assisted each lady. Kakashi assisted Tsunade to sit in the conference chair near the desk. Neji assisted Tenten to sit. As for Naturo, he was mesmerized by Hinata's eyes that were white-lavender. Shikamaru assisted Ino, but Ino insisted Sasuke to assist her. But to her surprise, Sasuke was already assisting Sakura to the couch. As she saw this horrific scene, she just stopped away and assisted herself to the couch sitting in between Hinata and Tenten.

Kakashi handed Tsunade a folder which contains their missions and assassin pairings.

"We will first introduce our assassins." Tsunade announced to all of them. "Tenten you start."

Tenten nodded with agreement. "I'm Tenten…aka Bloody Dragon."

"Yamanaka Ino…aka Bloody Boar." Ino said as she gave her crush a seductive smile. But Sasuke just looked down after he saw what Ino did. Ino just turned red with anger.

(A/N: Boar because when she gets angry, she acts like one.)

"Hyuuga Hinata…aka Bloody Snow." Hinata said in a sheepish tone.

"Hyuuga?" Naruto asked "Are you related to Neji?" He got a nod from both Hyuugas. "We're cousins." Neji told them.

"Ahh…so that's why she also has Byaakugan eyes…" Naruto examined her white-lavender eyes that really had an impact on Naruto. 'Beautiful.' He thought.

"Haruno Sakura…" staring straight at the white folder Tsunade was grasping. "aka Bloody Blossom."

At what she have said, Sasuke looked at her…interested to knowing her further. Ino looked at the direction Sasuke was looking. When she saw that it was Sakura, she just looked at Tsunade and asked her to continue.

"Ah…yes. We are the Blood Thirsty Organization. Blood Thirsty means revenge of what had happened to their past. Each of my assassins have a story to tell about their life. How _tragic_ their lives went through."

"Same as ours. Well, we are the Shadow Masters…Masters of Swiftness." Kakashi said introducing his organizations name. "Such beautiful women that when you look physically, you will say that there's nothing wrong. Right? Well now, it's my shadows turn." He said as he turned to Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji…aka Shadow Byaakugan."

"Nara Shikamaru, the newest member, aka Shadow Killer."

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said as he gave them all his infamous grin. "Shadow Kyuubi."

"Uchiha Sasuke..aka Shadow Onyx."

'Sasuke'…Ino thought, now having hearts in her eyes.

"Ah. Okay now enough of the introductions. Let's go now directly to the pairings. Now let's see…uhm…" Tsunade started browsing to the folder Kakashi handed to her earlier. "Okay let's start…"

"Tenten and Neji…" Neji smirked 'I think this girl is going to be a challenge for me.' He thought as he looked at Tenten who seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Hinata and Naruto…" as he heard their names being paired, Naruto blushed and gave Hinata his grin.

"Ino and…" Ino waited for Sasuke's name but… "Shikamaru."

What! "NOOOO!" Ino shouted and began to rage from all corners of the room.

'Heh…Looks easy for me' Shikamaru thought while looking at the raging Ino.

"And lastly, Sakura and Sasuke." Tsunade finished off by closing the folder. Sasuke smirked a bit feeling lucky his partner is not a fan girl.

(A/N: Yup! Sasuke felt it. He also heard their conversation.)

"Well, the length of the mission is…a week. Do whatever you got to do within a week. Just remember to report to us. We'll have a lie detector testing after you have reported." Kakashi gave them a grin. "Is this clear?"

They all felt their clothes tighten, and they gave Kakashi a nervous nod.

"So, if there's no more questions…the mission is now on!"

* * *

Ino's POV:

I sat there in the car beside Sakura.

'Why'd she always have to get the toughest job? Sasuke _looks_ tough. Why's she always have to get that? And she always get the good ones.' I thought.

Sakura noticed that I twitched from what I thought. So as a best friend, she couldn't help but ask.

"Ino-chan… is there any problem?"

"None!"

* * *

Sakura's POV:

"None!" Ino shouted ghastly to me.

I was taken aback by her reaction and it's the first time that me best friend got angry with me.

I can see Tsunade looking at the rear view mirror. Hinata faced us.

"Ino what's your problem?" Tsunade asked completely concerned. She was looking at the rear view mirror and at the same time driving back to our HQ.

"Nothing…" Ino said coldly, not even looking at anyone of us.

"Ino…" I called her as I placed a hand on her shoulder. But she refused and pulled back her shoulder. "I really want Sasuke to be your partner because I know what you feel towards him.-"

Yeah right! As if… you didn't even complain to Tsunade-sama about it!"

"Ino! We can't change the pairings! Even though Sakura complains, its no use." I saw Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she looked back to what she was doing.

We reached the compound of BT but still, Ino or can I just say everyone remained silent. But before she went down, she murmured something below her breath that I could never forget and the one that broke my trust to her…

"Sluttish bitch!" I heard her say before she went down and went straight to her room. Tsunade and Hinata faced to look at her and then me to look at how I reacted.

It struck me that much. I ran down the car and didn't even bother to close the door or I'll slam it. I just continued to run to my room…now my tears are falling…thinking how could my best friend say that to me. My birthday _really _is the worst day of my life!

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Well, sorry if it's short. Can't think of anything for the past 2 days. Hope you like it and I'll update soon. Please review. 


	3. Meeting the Haruno and Uchiha

Bloody Shadows

* * *

Chapter 3:

Meeting the Haruno and Uchiha

* * *

Sakura's POV:

As soon as night fell, I didn't even dare to change my clothes. I still wore my baby tee, denim shorts and chucks while I slept.

"I need a break…" I said to myself. So, I ran down the stairs and rode my Mazda 3 down to somewhere relaxing. When I want to relax, I always go to a bar.

'Yes… a bar…' I thought. I always go bar hopping with my best friends, _Ino_ and Hinata.

Oh! What am I thinking? I might meet an accident here on the road because of that one and a half bitch! Damn…

I thought of going to one of my favorite bars we usually go… Icha Icha Paradise Bar.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

From the headquarters, after fixing some things that is related to the mission, I went straight out and ran to my car. I hurried not to be caught in traffic on the highway.

After an exhausting day, I thought of killing time by going to a bar, play with some of my fan girls' feelings, etc. I'll use them as my practice to make Haruno fall for me.

I started the car and hurriedly went out of the compound of SM. I thought of my pair.

"Haruno Sakura…you look challenging for me." I murmured below my breath as I drove to one of Kakashi's favorite bars…Icha Icha Paradise Bar.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

As I stepped inside the bar, I noticed only a few people were there. So I decided and took a seat at one of the cushion chairs and ordered some alcoholic drink to forget what happened a while ago.

I drowned myself with alcohol and didn't notice that I already had been drinking for almost half an hour. I feel hot and wobbly. I leaned my back so that I could relax on the soft cushion.

My head hurts. I didn't know what to do. I fought with my thoughts about my friendship with Ino. But…even though I fight, I still loose.

So, to make my life more miserable, I ordered more drinks until I can't take it anymore. But before I even finished my drink and to order another, a hand stopped me from my actions and held down my glass.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I grabbed her hand to let her stop. I knew she was going to order another shot.

"You had enough already, Haruno." I started, letting her hand go and sitting across her.

"Maybe you just want? I'll treat you. Wait-" before she could even finished I stopped her. I knew she will order another one for herself.

"Uhm…no thanks, Haruno."

"Sakura."

"Okay, Sakura. What are you doing? Are you insane? You're killing yourself."

Not listening to what I've said, she signaled the waiter to give her another glass. The waiter brought the drink but even before Sakura held the glass, I grabbed it and drank some of its contents.

Sakura could only give me a shocked look.

"You told me you don't like?" She said and began to pout. 'She's cute' I thought.

"So what are you doing here…alone?" I suddenly changed the subject.

"Well to enjoy my birthday! And to drown myself to what happened early this morning and 10 years ago." She suddenly shaded her emerald eyes with her pink hair.

"You have a problem with our mission? So, you don't like me to be your partner huh?"

"No. That's not it. Remember that blonde? Ino? Well, a while ago we had a small misunderstanding." I saw small beads of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why?"

"She has this big crush on you. She expected you to be her pair but…"

"But what?"

"She also called me a…a…sluttish bitch…" Then I saw her tears increased. I was attempting to comfort her when suddenly she poked her head up. "Silly isn't it?"

"…" I just stared at her. "So what's this about 10 years ago?"

"…"

"Oh…I shouldn't have reminded you."

"My parents and my sister was killed…it's been 10 years since…They were killed in my birthday…" She said. I can see her eyes can't take anymore the fear of the horrific scene she could remember.

"Sorry…" Was all I could say.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

I gave him my cutest smile while wiping off my tears.

"So that's your reason you became an assassin…"

"Yeah…"

There was a long interval of silence. We waited until someone speaks up but I can't handle the silence of our conversation and the noise of the bar.

"So, how about you? What's your reason why'd you became an assassin?" I started politely.

"15 years ago…both my parents were killed. My…damn brother killed them. Now I'm looking for him to take revenge for my family."

I just nodded at his answer to my question. Then suddenly, I felt something was wrong. My head suddenly hurts. I can't walk or drive anymore. I can't stand the noise and the lights of the bar.

Then suddenly, all went black.

* * *

Normal POV:(A/N: this part sucks! Sasuke became a comedian.)

At the Uchiha Manor…

"Young Master…where did you get that girl?" Jin asked Sasuke, a liitle bit confused. "It's your first time to bring home a woman."

"Please open the door for me Jin." Jin opened the door for Sasuke. "Thank you."

Jin just dismissed what he saw and closed the door. Sasuke laid Sakura down in his gigantic bed. A bed good for three to four people. Sasuke didn't know what to do. I thought of changing her clothing but he didn't know who will change. He argued with himself, 'will it me Jin? Or me?...'

But then he settled that he, Uchiha Sasuke, will change the clothes of Haruno Sakura. He searched his closet for some good clothes she could wear. He breathed in and out he did it again three times before undressing Sakura.

After changing Sakura's clothes, he took a quick shower before lying beside his guest. He change into something that makes him look more gorgeous: a white shirt and black shorts. Then he dropped down beside Sakura, forgetting their mission, he faced the opposite and began to enter his dreams.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning still feeling wobbly. She twisted and turned, shifted to some more positions before noticing that she's not in her usual light pink and purple room. But she noticed something blue. She turned to face the other side and saw someone beside her. She pulled the blanket that was covering the face of that person beside her.

She then saw a raven haired boy beside him. She suddenly jumped out of the unrecognizable bed and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sasuke? Why are you sleeping beside me?"

Sasuke was deafen by her scream and jolted up _his_ from his bed. He just gave Sakura a smirk. The most gorgeous smirk Sakura has ever seen.

Sasuke joked at her. "Did you have a wonderful night with me?"

Sasuke saw Sakura's face turned to hell. "Did…you…really…touched…me…?" was the only thing Sakura could ask. Sasuke then turned to look at her clothing and laughed. Sakura tuned beet red when she looked down and saw that she was wearing a black shirt and white shorts, not her pink tee and blue shorts.

She only fell down to her knees and stared at the stupid laughing Sasuke. Sasuke then caught his breath and spoke.

"No silly…we didn't do anything yet. All I did was…" then Sasuke turned red too and faced another direction. "I just changed your clothes. That's all."

"So…you saw my…bo…dy…?"

"Yeah…very beautiful…" Sasuke said as he turned to her gave her a seductive look. The look that women notice and admire. Sakura only gave Sasuke a twitched smile.

"So…where am I?"

"In _my_ house and inside _my_ room."

"And I slept on _your_ bed…?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"You fell asleep in the bar and I just brought you here in my house to sleep for the night. I already called Kakashi and told him to tell Tsunade you're with me and will sleep here in my house."

"Where's my car?"

"It's now outside the garage Ms. Haruno." Jin suddenly went inside. "You were screaming that's why you didn't hear me knock on the door."

"…Did he" Sakura asked as she pointed to Sasuke. "Changed my…clothes?"

"Yes, my lady. He didn't call me to change your clothes Madame."

Sakura could only twitch by his statement.

"Breakfast is ready. Young Master. Madame."

"C'mon, let's eat. Then we need to go to SM HQ to talk about something."

Sakura could only give Sasuke a nod. Followed by a slight blush of the incident last night.

TBC

* * *

A/N: This is what I call a crappy chapter. Can't think of anything else. Hope you like it. Please Review. 


	4. The Urgent Meeting at SM HQ

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Sorry if it took 10 years for me to write again for Bloody Shadows. I was so busy fixing my previous school materials and things at home. And I was busy thinking of what will happen on this chapter. Sorry again and please review.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Urgent Meeting at SM HQ.

* * *

Normal POV:

Sasuke went down followed by Sakura. They went straight to the dining table where their breakfast was served by Jin. They each had toast and coffee. They talked and shared more about themselves. By the time Sasuke finished eating he went straight to his room to get ready.

Sakura just sat there trying to remember what she had told him yesterday while she was drunk and almost half asleep.

'Oh yeah. I told him about my past and he told me his.' She recalled and rewinded the tape when he was speaking.

'_15 years ago…both my parents were killed. My…damn brother killed them.' _He said to hger politely without even hesitating.

She was disturbed when she heard a coughing sound from behind her. It was Sasuke.

"Use my bathroom." He said as he went out to breathe in some freash air. She nodded with agreement. She stood up from the table and walked straight to his room. She got inside and found a white towel with a note pinned to it. I read;

'_Ms. Haruno. Please use this towel for the meantime. –Jin.'_

She took out the pin so she wouldn't forget it later. In the middle of her shower, she heard the bedroom door open and then closed. She heard the television being opened and heard a deep sound of sigh. She knew it was Sasuke by the means of the deep sigh.

As she finished she grabbed the towel she saw a while ago and dabbed herself dry. She covered her body with the cotton towel and forgot about Sasuke entering his room. The towel just went almost two and a half inches down her buttocks, so it showed clearly her creamy, smooth legs.

She stood there frozen when she saw Sasuke. When he noticed the girl, he stared at her, his nose almost bleeding. Well, he is man though so you can't stop his lustiness. He can't control himself and went near her and pulled her down to the bed and the wind almost blown away the towel from her lower private part when she landed on the bed.

He pinned her down and started to kiss her passionately. Well, maybe seeing her naked body is not enough and so tried to do it with her, ALREADY. He can feel her struggles beneath him. She can't control and dominate him because he was really strong. She was almost giving up but then she felt him lighten a bit and stood up completely.

"Sorry. Shouldn't have done that." He said as he went to his closet to find her clothes just for a while. She blushed furiously after what he had done to her. And began to change while he stood there, back faced to her.

* * *

At the Shadow Master's Headquarters:

The pair arrived the led the commotion inside Kakashi's office into a halt. All of them inside the room scanned Sakura's outfit which was a white shirt and blue shorts. It was smaller than the clothes that he wore when they slept. 'A real slut.' Ino thought. Kakashi motioned them to sit. He cleared his throat and started what was needed to start.

"Sorry if we called so urgent. This is an emergency situation. Sasuke's brother, Itachi is sending us death threats upon killing his brother and the whole org. It was okay not until this morning. He sent another death threat and found out about the joining of our organizations. He then threatened the Blood Thirsty Organization too. So it involves all of us." He said as he cleared his throat. "But if you thought we are subsiding the mission, well think again. We will still have it. Since it involves our orgs, then we need cooperation and try to know each others strategies. Okay? Is this clear?"

They all agreed to what Kakashi was explaining. Sakura and Sasuke blushed at the same time when they remembered what had happened to them a while ago. Ino who saw their blushes suddenly spoke. "I think Shadow Masters won the mission. One pair here, I think already made out last night." She said eying the two.

Sakura suddenly noticed that she was referring to her and Sasuke. She then retorted back. "We didn't do anything last night! You would think malicious things just because we slept together…" she suddenly clasp her hand in her mouth. Shocked at what she said. Sasuke also was shocked that she said they slept together. They suddenly left glances at them.

Kakashi coughed to get the attention of everyone. "Well, I don't care if you slept together or not the important thing is what I am planning now. Each pair will sleep in a house to make the mission easier. So I'll now announce who's house you'll stay in. The girls will stay at the boys' house because as I've been informed you all sleep together in one house right?"

The girls nodded in unison. "So, Sakura you'll stay at Sasuke's house. Ino at Shikamaru's. Hinata at Naruto's and Tenten at Neji's. Is this clear? Blood Thirsty? Shadow Masters?" He asked all of then who nodded their heads together at the same time. "So you all need to prepare at what's going to happen next. Do you understand?" then he turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you know completely about your brother so be careful. If there's no more questions, you're all dismissed."

Hinata and Tenten ran to Sakura and handed her a bag full of her clothes, assassin outfit and weaponry. "Kurenai-sama and Tsunade-sama told us to pack some of you things so you will not bother go back and strain yourself in seeing Ino." Hinata said as Tenten agreed with her.

"Thank you guys." Sakura said and went off when she heard Sasuke's voice called for her name. They walked to his parked car within the vicinity of SM parking area.

"Uhm…Sasuke-san?" she said before she went inside the car. He looked at her and waited for what she will say. "Uhm…can I change my clothes inside? I fell a little hot in your clothes."

He just stared at her beauty. "Don't bother going back inside," he said as he stepped inside his car. The she heard his voice over, "Go at the back seat and change there. The car windows are tinted so don't hesitate that a peeping tom will peek to see you."

She was still shy because he was there in the driver's seat and waited for her to change. But when she entered the back seat, he suddenly went out of the car. Feeling relieved she started to undress herself and change into something casual. Once shed got out of the back seat, she went to the passenger's seat and Sasuke went inside too and they started to drive to the Uchiha manor.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if it's another short chapter. I am now having a writers block disease. WAAAHHH! Can't take it anymore! XO I'm also working on my third fic 'Torned Between Two Lovers.' 


	5. Tempting Trouble

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Ahh…Much than I have expected. I have posted this as soon as possible! Please review this and also my other fic, 'The Ultimate Dream Date.' Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Tempting Trouble

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

As we reached the Uchiha Manor, I can't stop myself from thinking about the incident earlier. I can't stop from looking at those sexy curves that was embedded in the towel. Although the towel was thin, I can't resist to look at those…you know…

She's so beautiful. She's not even seducing me to do it, but…heck! I think I'm falling for her looks. Then I snapped out of my thoughts when Sakura called me.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke? We've been here in this spot for awhile already." She asked a little bit worried in her tone.

"Nothing…I was just… thinking of something. That's all." I said hoping for her to give in my reasoning. I drove inside the compound and parked it.

"Are you sure?" I just gave a nod. "Well, if that's the case." But before I could even step out of the car and head to my room, I was again stopped in my tracks.

"Sasuke…" I turned to her. "If you were thinking about the incident a while ago, don't bother. If you're also thinking that I meaned it, well, really I didn't. I just forgot that you were there…" she trailed off her sentence.

"It's okay. And as for me, sorry again if I just pulled you to my bed…" I said as I looked down.

"No it's okay. That's always the reaction of men when they see me almost naked. They always think I'm ready to do it. Actually, I'm still a virgin you know." I can't believe she's saying this to me. Is she saying that, if I did it earlier, I was her first? Well, it's okay because she's also my first if you would think of it.

"Uhm… well, c'mon. I'll show you to your room." I managed to say and before she could even get her back from the back seat, I grabbed it. As a gentleman, I need to escort the lady. I was taken aback when I stepped out of my car and only heard mere silence. "What happened here?" Sakura also asked a bit confused by the sudden silence in the compound.

But before I could even reply to her question, we heard a loud shot of a gun coming from the inside. I rushed to see if everything was okay but there before the stairs, a man clad in black, holding a gun that was aimed in front of him. I looked to where the gun was pointed and saw a maid lying down on the floor.

I noticed Sakura rushed to my side. I even noticed her eyes getting big as she saw the horrific scene. She suddenly dropped down onto her knees, covered her face with her hands and began to sob. I remembered her past. Maybe we have the same experience of how the most important people in out lives died.

I dropped down beside to comfort her. Caressing her back as a sign of comfort but not leaving my eyes of the person who's back is faced to us.

I know who he is…

"Show you face to me Itachi…"I said challenging the person.

"Damn little brother. Do you want to be together with mom and dad?" he said as he face us and had a sly smile plastered on his lips. I pocketed my hands and looked for my phone. I began to send a message for Kakashi and tell them that their target was there.

I faced Sakura and said, "Sakura, use my car and drive to your headquarters tell them the target is here. Okay?" I looked at her emerald eyes which were threatened by painful tears. I handed her the car keys and she nodded and took it. Before Itachi could even point to her his gun, I blocked his way.

"The fight is between us." I said as I activated my Sharingan. I slowly and surely took out my gun from the holster.

"So? Protecting your little girlfriend out there? Hahaha… Silly love" He said as he pointed to me his gun. He began to pull the trigger.

Bang!

* * *

Sakura's POV:

I was driving along the long highway to go to BT HQ. I suddenly got a glimpse of something familiar in my left. It was Kakashi's car alright. 'Good' I thought as it means a lot of help for Sasuke.

Sasuke…

I can't help but thought of what happened earlier. I can't take it off my mind…

How he kissed me passionately…

How he kissed me aggressively…

How I struggled beneath him…

How I moaned…

How I felt liking it…

How I felt liking him…

There's nothing special that happened between the two of us… But I really feel close to him… Could it be…?

Oh I think of crappy things! I turned the wheel to the right and reached the compound. I turned off the engine and ran down to inform Tsunade-sama and Kurenai-san. I looked for them and saw then having a meeting in our own headquarters.

"Tsunade-sama,… Kurenai-san…"I frantically said while panting.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade asked me having a worried look on her face. Kurenai-san led me to a chair and to breathe in for the moment and rest.

"Sasuke is in trouble. The target, Uchiha Itachi, is in his house right now!" I said, I can't stop the tears run down my cheeks. I got worried because we have become closer and he let me leave him there… alone… to fight for his brother who looking for the death of his little brother.

"Sakura! Why did you leave him alone? You could have called us or what. C'mon girls, we need to go there." Tsunade stood and halted the girls to change to their outfit. I left mine with Sasuke. Tenten grabbed my wrist and told me she will lend hers to me.

We changed into an all black, whole body outfit. Its has a sleek black color that fits its shiny tone. It was a long sleeved one that becomes a glove when it reaches the end. It has the boots attached to it. For short, we look like catwoman except for the headgear. We don't have any. It shows our curves perfectly. We look like superheroes instead of assassins.

* * *

Normal POV:

They headed towards the car. Sakura still rode Sasuke's car together with Kurenai and Hinata, while Tsunade got to their own car and rode with Tenten and Ino. They raced towards the Uchiha manor.

As they reached the manor and parked inside, they saw Kakashi's car parked near the front door. They went down and heard agonizing yells that came from the house. Sakura rushed inside followed by the rest.

Sakura suddenly stopped when she saw the horrific scene before her eyes. She saw the bodies of Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru shot. They all stooped behind Sakura and saw wide eyes what happened. Sakura rushed by their side trying to heal their wounds using her healing ability.

"Sakura! Stop!" Sasuke shouted at the rushing girl towards him. But suddenly, Itachi threw a few kunais and shrunken to her direction.

"Sakura are you insane!" Kurenai shouted at Sakura as she still rushed towards Sasuke and the others. But, the thrown kunais and shrunken were only just distraction. Itachi suddenly jumped and kidnapped the rushing Sakura.

"Nooo…!" Sasuke shouted at Itachi who suddenly vanished in thin air.

"Sakura…" was the only thing he could say before loosing his consciousness.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Wahhh! Crappy chapter! Can't think of anything! Well, please review! I'm working on my third fic, a collection of songfics and date fics. So just visit my page to look aqt the titles. 


	6. Itachi, The Murderer

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Well, nothing to write. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 6:  
Itachi, the murderer

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I opened my eyes slightly after seeing bright flashes of light. Argh! I twitched as my lower left abdomen hurt. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Itachi came to my house and shot me. And Sakura... Where's Sakura?

I turned my head to look and to examine where I am. I was in a hospital. It was really bright besides of the all white color. I looked to the left, near the door, I saw Jin in a chair and had a bandage over his right arm. I turned my head to the right, near the window and saw my co-teammates and Kakashi, who also had bandages in their body, together with BT members with Tsunade and Kurenai. I tried to sit up for them to notice that I'm awake. But it flinched when I tried. Seeing my agony, Kakashi helped me to sit up and all heads turned towards me. The only thing that I could ask is:

"Where's Sakura?" as I took note that I haven't saw or had a glimpse of something pink.

"She's been kidnapped by Itachi." Tsunade flatly said to me. "What happened Sasuke? Fill us in."

They all went near me to listen to what I am going to say.

"After we came back from the headquarters, we went straight home. When we reached the compound of the manor, we noticed that unusual silence. So I thought that something is happening inside. Right to say that when we entered, we were greeted by a loud shot of a gun. I saw Itachi at the landing of the stairs holding his gun across his chest. That's when Sakura saw the horrific scene." I explained and looked down. Before I could continue, Kurenai cut me short.

"Sakura still has that memory of her family being killed. The shot of the gun indicated that almost all the things that happened before is happening again." Kurenai explained as all heads turned to her.

"But, Sasuke also has that horrific scene of his family being shot by his brother, Itachi. So they both have the credits of being afraid." Kakashi said in defense for his assassin.

"Sakura had this exactly on her birthday, so it really has a significance to her. So I told her to snap out of it and go to your place to tell you about Itachi attacking us." I explained to them, remembering the moment she told me in the bar. Remembering her face makes me feel sad. Her eyes had traces of fear, her sweat dripping furiously from her head and the deep panting that escaped her lips. I closed my eyes tight upon remembering that.

"When we reached your house. We all saw the Shadow Masters on the floor, shot badly. We saw everything, dread. We also witnessed how Itachi got Sakura." Tsunade said looking down at the loss of one of her best assassins. "Where do you think Itachi would take her?"

* * *

Sakura's POV:

"Urgh!" I was able to muffle but I can sense that something was blocking my mouth. I opened my eyes and it was pitch black. I only saw trees outside that was illuminated by the moons light. My head hurt. I didn't know what had happened. 'Ouch! My legs are killing me! Cramps!' I tried to shifted to another position but failed. I was so weak. I tried to held out my arms but they were tied up on my back. I felt the thing that blocked my mouth loosen a bit, so I moved and shifted until it fell. "The hell Itachi wants!" I shouted as I felt more pain that came from my body.

"So, Bloody Blossom is now awake. How tempting." a voice said through the darkness. Then I saw a pair or gleamingly red eyes that was looking straight at me.

"What do you want from me Itachi!" I managed to shout from the pain and the cold is giving me. I treid to move to him and kick his ass up but I can't. Somehow, I managed to feel also that my legs were also tied up.

"All I need is to kill my foolish brother, Sasuke. I managed to feel that he has this little something towards you after he changed your clothes and after hearing your story. It's good Kabuto spied both of you secretly, not making a mess of my plan."

"What do you mean? You spied us from the bar to Sasuke's room? And what do you mean by this little something he has for me?" was all I managewd to ask.

"Well, you see now Sakura, we were planning on assassinating my brother yesterday. We planned to ambush you. But since we saw him with you, I just asked Kabuto to spy on the two of you. Hear the conversations between the two of you. We learned that you were an assassin and was paired up with that bastard." He explained to me further like he didn't explained it awhile ago. I flinched because of the pain the tight rope is giving me. Itachi noticed my movements because my place was also illuminated by the light. "So? having a hard time dear? Is the rope too tight?" I saw his hand motioned to his side, as if calling someone from the outside to come in. The man that came in has a white hair. "Lighten up the knot, Kabuto. Our little toy here is now having a hard time."

'So he's Kabuto' I thought as he went near to me and cut the rope in my hands with a kunai. "I'm not your dear and I'm not a toy." I fought back and also thinking of a plan on how to escape the two.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You're my damn brothers partner in this mission, right? But, unfortunately, I still need to hold you here." Itachi said slyly painting a smirk on his Sasuke-like face. "Our Kabuto here really had this intense likeness with your body. Would you care show him...fun?" He gave an evil laugh that echoed through the four walls of the small room. Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed my from my back. It was pitch black that I didn't see how the blue-skinned man went to my back. Itachi neared me and licked my lips. I spat back on his lips in disgust.

"Hm... you really make a fool out of yourself." The all went black when I felt a strong pang of pain in my stomach.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

_Sasuke!..._

_Huh? What?..._

_Sasuke! Help me!..._

_Wait!...Sakura?..._

_Sasuke!..._

"Ahh!" Sweat dripped from the side of my forehead to my chin. I was panting deeply.

"Uchiha. Are you okay?" a voice called out from the side. I looked to the direction of thew owner of the voice and saw Tsunade treating Jin's wounds, including my coassassins. I nodded my head in agreement. I held into my lower abdomen where the wound was. It was bleeding furiously and it hurt a lot. Tsunade got up and went near me as she finished treating the wounds of Jin. She instructed me to take off my shirt for her to treat my bleeding wound easily. "Much muscles for a young adult like you." She said as she removed the bloody bandage that covered my wounded abdomen.

"...Sakura..." I whispered silently as I remembered her voice calling out of my dream. But, even though I already whispered so nobody could hear(coz' they were all awake), but nothing escapes the ear of Tsunade.

"What about Sakura?" I noticed a slight worried tone in her voice. "Why? Did you dreamt about her? Tell me Sasuke!" She was nearly crying by the tone of her voice. She must worry about her own assassin right?

"I...heard...her voice..." I stuttered, hesitating about saying it to Tsunade cause I know it will make her worry. "What about her voice?" She asked and I saw her co-founder, Kurenai together with the other assassins come near the bed. They were all listening to me attentively to what I was going to say.

"She...was calling for my...help-" But even before I finished what I was going to say, there was abruptly a knock on the door. Neji opened it and saw Tenten, who was panting and sweating like hell.

"Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-sama. It think I have a bad news." Tenten started as she went inside the room and handed an opened envelope, assuming that Tenten opened it earlier. Tension enveloped Tsunade's eyes. Fear preoccupied after. She dropped it and fell into the bed. We all saw what she was fearing... it was some pictures... pictures of Sakura... colored ones that showed how and where the blood scattered throughout the place...

At that moment... all they thought was... Haruno Sakura was...

_**DEAD...**_

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Well, sorry for the lame ending for this chapter. Well, for those of you who are asking where Tenten go. She was the one going home to the BT HQ to check on things around their house. For the SM, it's Neji. When Tenten arrived at the compound of BT, she checked the mailbox and discovered the envelope. She saw that it was named to the Blood Thirsty members, Tsunade and Kurenai. When she opened it, she saw the pictures of the bloody and dead Sakura, so she rushed to the hospital to break the news. She knocked on the door because it was locked for the safety of Sasuke. So that's it! Please review! 


	7. Underestimated

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Well, I would like to thank first my reviewers. Second to do is to answer some questions my reviewers asked me, well, just read this chapter and you'll know the answer.

Disclaimer: I really do not own Naruto, especially Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Underestimated

* * *

Normal POV:

-Sasuke's part- -hospital- 

They all heard a loud squel from behind after Tsunade dropped the pictures in the bed. They all turned to the direction of the squeal and saw Ino, pale faced, fear and shock evident in her eyes. "This can't be!" She can't believe her eyes. Her bestest best friend...is dead?...

All of them can't believe it. Even Shadow Master assassins can't believe what had happened to the top assassing of Blood Thirsty, even though they do not know her that much. But it was very obvious. Why did Tsunade branded her as her top assassin for nothing? She could kill anyone on her way if that's the case.

Shizune, Tsunade's right hand woman, nearly fell beside her master. She was sobbing, but her emotions didn't let her fight, she dropped down to her knees and started to cry. Shizune was like Sakura's second sister. She was her playmate, her best friend, her personal nurse and her help for medical things. Shizune was her personal nurse, she learned and became a junior nurse when she was thirteen and became Tsunade's assistant. She was like a therapist, she's the one who helped Sakura to overcome her fears and traumas.

Kurenai can't believe her eyes and also started to cry. Hinata grasped the pictures slowly into her petite hands and merely crumpled it to looke better at the picture. It was true. No special effects, no illusions. Ths pictures shows exactly Sakura, bloodied and killed. Hinata nearly fainted and fell on the floor if not only for Naruto's great reflexes, he was able to catch her on time.

"She can't die without patching things up! She can't leave our friendship!" Ino said as she too, slomped down on the floor. The other day, they were having fun. Then, they had this small spat and only yesterday, she was about to apologize to her about the harsh words she told her(before they were called by Sakura). But it was too late, her best friend was dead. Shikamaru came to aid his partner. Tenten began to cry on the shoulders of Neji, and he comforted her by soothing her in a friendly gesture.

All the BT assassins can't believe and wasn't expecting that this would happen.

* * *

-Sakura's part- -Itachi's hideout-

A loud laughing, a menacing laugh from the four walls of a specific room could be heard. It was Itachi, his plan had worked. There was a spy camera, that was sticker like at the back of the pictures and in the envelope he had sent to the Blood Thirsty's headquarters. He saw all of their reactions. His plan had worked alright.

Itachi's plan: Fool all BT and SM members by sending colored pictures of _bloodied and dead_ Sakura. He will lure them and send another death threat to them and let Sasuke go to him.

He turned his head to the direction of the _bloodied, beat up and dead_ Sakura in the shadows. She shifted in her position and she felt pain all throughout her body. She was beaten badly, she really could tell by those black marks on her white skin, it can easily be seen. Itachi noticed the movements of the blood thirsty blossom gave, he suddenly spoke. "You were a great actress, Sakura dear. I lured them into my trap. I fooled them!" He gave another menacing laugh.

"How dare you Uchiha Itachi! You used me and beat me up just to have your brother captive! How could you!" Sakura shouted while lying down on her side by the pain the black marks are giving her. She twitched by the pain, coughed and almost spat out blood.

"Kisame, bring her to a _very_ comfortable room with Kabuto." He turned to the blue skinned man who was standing near the brightly lit window. It was day alright, but the room they were staying in was dark. Maybe because of the dark aura that was erupting from the Uchiha.

The blue skinned man grabbed Sakura by the waist and carriewd her in his muscular and broad shoulders, that were also blue. They were both followed by Kabuto who had this sly smirk on his face. Itachi, again, laughed at his _wonderful_ plan.

He fooled Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy genius.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

I was brought to a brightly lit room, brighter than the room I stayed the night before. I was dumped furiously on the bed by Kisame, the blue skinned man. His skin was yucky and sticky to be exact. Kabuto followed suit and let Kisame out of the room to have the room by themselves. He locked and bolted the door after Kisame went out and after saying 'have fun' to them. Kabuto went to the only and big window that was beside the bed. He pulled down the blinds and twisted the long stick to make the blades close to give more privacy on the **make out** session in the room.

He soon stood in front of me, I just sat there in the bed, waiting of what will happen next. I was planning to stab Kabuto in his manhood and escape but when I felt my right thigh, my kunai pouch wasn't there. I looked down to double check, it wasn't there. I looked back up to Kabuto, who was now unzipping his plack chaleco jacket, still had the sly smirk on his face.

'Now I'm dead.' I thought. I had nothing to do. I also felt my shuriken pouch, it wasn't there. Now, I am going to be devirgined by someone I don't know and don't like.

But I was interrupted in my thoughts when something touched my skin on my legs. I looked down and saw my kunai pouch. I looked back up at Kabuto who had his chaleco off and was grasping my shuriken pouch on his other hand. He soon threw it to me, I only gave a confused look at him as he wore again his chaleco.

He soon realized the confused look and sat across me giving a good distance between the two of us. "Itachi will soon rape you after me, so I thought of it. I will not do anything to you, even though I like to. It's true, I have this intense likeness with you but,...I think I can't do anything to you, I just can't do it." He balled his fist with anger. "I just planned of helping you...escape from Itachi's plan."

"Huh? I can't get it. You mean, after all that Itachi did to you, you will just turn your back to him and help some lothesome assassin like me escape? Are you out of your mind?" I just asked, wide eyed at what he had just said. He just nodded in response. "All we have to do now is to pretend we are doing something. We need to take off out clothes so that if ever Kisame will check on us he can say that we are really doing what Itachi wants me to do. Is it okay" he asked, a little tension in his eyes.

I just sat there looking at his features. 'Can I really trust him? He's one of Itachi's men. But, I can trust him because, if not, he will not plan anything or something just to save me.' I was again distracted in my thoughts when he said something.

"I know where your co-assassins are. They are in a hospital. Your assassin organizations hospital. Remember that they are badly wounded by what Itachi did to them. I spied last night cause I was the one who sent them the pictures. I followed one of your friends who got the envelope and discovered where they are. you can trust me, I assure you." He said as he gave an assuring look at me.

Feeling relieved by his look, I nodded my head in agreement by his plan. "But how are we going to escape? Are how are going to do 'it'?" I asked him, feeling worried on what might happen between the two of us. He chuckled a bit and sighed. "We just need to remove, not to mention, **all** out clothes off and just start screaming, moaning, etc and that's about it. Kisame will surely peek and ask if we are finished and we will just agree with it. We'll fool them this time."

I just looked at him and again, I nodded. He tuned his back from me and I started to take off my clothes, feeling my cheekes a bit hot, I went inside the covers for him to take his turn on taking off his clothes. I faced the closed window so the I could not see anything from him. I felt something hot after a few seconds, it was Kabuto's body, he was a little close to me, but hey, that's how making out is, right? I just shrugged it off and started to get a little something odd from his behavior against Itachi.

"Uhm...Kabuto, why did you turn your back from Itachi and decided to help me instead? You know you'll get killed if this gets to his ear." I asked still feeling a little heated up by our position. I felt his hand embraced my fragile and small body from the waist. I really blushed furiously at this but, I just thought of his 'making out' olan.

"I really hate it when Itachi underestimates me. He always say that I am weak when I am not. I really feel bad. Everytime he says that to me, I feel irritated by it. So I gathered up my wits and now, I faced totally back from him." He said in a low tone. I sensed that he was really sad, I just held on to his arm that was around me, we relaxed until we both fell asleep.

We were awakened by Kisame, who peeked in the door. "You're done already? You're so fast Kabuto." he joked as he told us that Itachi wants to see us. Kabuto nodded to Kisame and went to the door to lock it again, but know, he bolted the small bolt on it. He picked up my clothes and threw it to me. I saw my clothes in front of me, so I got up, covering my body with the covers and ran to the built in bathroom.

I got out and Kabuto was already in his clothes. He faced me and handed me a small mouthpiece and an earphone attached to it. "It's a communicator if in case we get separated. Just press the green button, it will automatically alarm me that you are on the other line. Okay?" He asked assuring me that I was ready. "Are you ready? Put it on now." he said as he handed it to me.

I placed the mouthpiece near my lips and looped the earphone behind my ear placed it in place.He grabbed a chair that was in the table and broke the window glass. He suddenly grabbed my hand and we both ran from the alarm that echoed throughout the compound. It rained bullets after hearing some guards yelling for help. We were able to get a car, Itachi's car , and got out from the compound we are on very fast. At long last we lost track of them and went to our destination: BT hospital.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I sat up properly and grabbed the pictures from the bed. I studied the pictures and found something at the back of it. I was a sticker device that could track something when attached. I peeled it off and asked Naruto to flush it in the toilet. They all looked at me with confused looks but Naruto follwed me.

They all followed Naruto with their eyes until they heard a flushing sound. "Sasuke, what the hell was that for?" Naruto asked a little bit confused in what I asked him to do.

"It was a tracking device camera. For short, a hidden camera. There's something odd with it. I think the picture is a mystery." I said a I took a glance at the pictures in my hands.

Then we all heard a knocking sound coming from the door, Tenten being the nearest to the door, offered to open the door. She went to the door and shouted when she opened it.

"Sakura! You're alive!"

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Well, for those people who will question if there will be a KabuSaku in my story, well, there's none. Maybe slight but just Kabuto being sweet and willing to die for Sakura. But not having a relationship with her, ther's none! R&R please! XD 


	8. Surprises in Store

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to support my fics! Thanks! R&R please! XD

* * *

Chapter 8:

Surprises in Store

* * *

Normal POV:

"Sakura! You're alive!" Tenten shouted as she opened the door freely for her co-assassin to enter. But as Kabuto was about to enter the room, Tenten quickly grabbed a kunai from her pouch and aimed it directly at his head. "Tenten, stop!" Tenten was taken aback by the sudden defense of Sakura with one of Itachi's men. "But Sakura, I saw him with Sasuke's brother the time he attacked us! I just can't let him go in." Tenten said, eyes still focused on the fighting stance positioned Kabuto, who also had a kunai out.

"He...saved me from Itachi. So let him in." Sakura said as she pulled Kabuto in and left Tenten there, standing to fight herself. All of the assassins inside diverted their eyes on Sakura, who still was drenched with dried blood. Kabuto on the other hand had some slashes of wounds in his arms from escaping Itachi's men.

"Sakura...you're alive..."Ino said as she flopped down on her knees again. She fought back the tears that was about to gush out of her eyes. Sakura seeing her reaction, ran to her side and embraced her best friend. Tsunade, Kurenai and Sasuke gave an awful expression to Kabuto who stood in front of Tenten. Kabuto then felt cold at the glare he recieved from the people around him and he announced his departure.

"Sakura-san, I'll go now. I hope you'll be safe for now." He said and tirned his back and walked towards the door. "Matte, Kabuto-san!" Sakura then turned to the direction of the retreating Kabuto, "You're wound aren't healed yet. Please stay." Sakura begged as she helped Ino stand up to her feet.

"Ne? Never mind these wounds. And I think I am not welcomed here especially when Uchiha is here." He returned the look at the now furious Uchiha, who had his hand in a ball of fist, clenching the blankets in the bed. "Tsunade-sama! You must be really thankful to him! He saved me from Itachi for beating me more!" she faced Tsunade who was also gripping the hem of her robes tightly, managing to control herself from beating up the guy. They thought that Kabuto was the one who beated up Sakura, took the picture and sent it to them.

"I know what you're thinking Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-san, Sasuke. He's not the one who beated me, it was Itachi." with that, Sakura recieved a glare from the Uchiha. But she just shrugged it and continued to what she was saying. "He's the one who sent the pictures, but don't be mad at him. He's been nice to me and he risked his life to help me escape from Itachi's men, even though he knows he could die with what he was doing." With that, they stopped glaring at him but gave Sakura a confused look.

"Sakura, are you sure? I know you, you trust everyone very fast. Think of it Sakura...he's one of Itachi's men, and you're there, protecting him. You're still not su-" but before Kurenai could even finish, she was cut off by Sakura. "No! That's what you think! But no, he explained everything to me. He didn't like to be a killer, he was forced to. He never knew Itachi that much when they first met. He was brainwashed by Itachi! But he opened his eyes to the truth already. Please trust me in what I am saying, Kurenai-san, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke..." Sakura said as her voice was fainting from tiredness. She was very tired to explain everything to them. She was almost crying because nobody believed her that Kabuto was not like Itachi.

"Sakura's telling the truth, Tsunade-sama." Ino defended her best friend, seeing how weak she is and how her eyes showed she was telling the truth. She also saw Kabuto's eyes that was full of sadness, it means he does not want harm anyone. "I can see it in their eyes. Please believe them, Tsunade-sama." At this, Tsunade's anger melted away and she walked towards Kabuto. She healed Kabuto's wounds in an instant. "Get some rest." she said as she walked towards Sakura to heal her wounds. Kabuto slightly nodded and proceeded outside to sit and rest at the chairs.

"Sakura, if something happens that involves him, I'll blame it to you." Tsunade warned her and tied a bandage around her arms that were bruised. She motioned her other assassins to follow her and they would go back to their headquarters. They let Sakura stay for the moment at the hospital to rest. Kurenai asked Ino to get Sakura some clothes to change in their house and come back to stand on guard for them. Kakashi followed suit. He bid his farewell to Sasuke and told him that they would fix up the mess in the Uchiha manor. They bid their goodbyes to each other and proceeded to their houses.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

The left the hospital 10 minutes ago and not one of us even bothered to move. Touched by the uneasiness, Sakura stood up and opened the door. She called Kabuto in to rest inside.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said as Kabuto took a seat near the window. I was still feeling uneasy with him, "Sasuke! I've told you all earlier that he'll not do to us any harm! Why don't you like to listen?" Sakura gave an amused look at me.

"I don't give a damn about it! It just doesn't look right. He's one of Itachi's men. Would I trust a servant of the one who betrayed and killed my family? Will I? How about you? Will you also trust him if he's related to the onethat killed you family? Of course not!" I shouted at her giving her the best glare I could do. Sakura just looked down, avoiding my gaze. Kabuto soon stood up. "If that's what you think Uchiha. Thanks anyway Sakura." Then he went out of the room, leaving the two of us alone.

She just sat in the chair where Kabuto sat a while ago. I stood up not minding th pain my wound is causing me. I wasn't confined with dextrose that's why I cant walk aroung my room freely. Doctor's didn't told me that I should keep my room door opened all the time so I went to the door and locked it. Looking back at where Sakura was, I went near her. I wanted to confess something to her...

Since the day when she got kidnapped, I felt an emotion... a feeling that I can't live anymore without her.

That feeling was...

**love**...

I walked to her and grabbed her on her arm, avoiding to touch her bruised skin. I pulled her near to me, our faces were just inches apart. "Nani, Sasuke?" She asked as she tried to get out of my grip. But I remained passive and held onto her more. She was getting hurt as I see it in her reaction af flinching. "Sasuke! You're hurting me!" But before she could even pull herself again out of his grip, I pulled her to me and locked my lips with hers. My eyes were closed but sensed the shocked eyes of Sakura who held onto my hospital dress tightly. I can feel that she could not resist either, she pulled me closer to her and started to get along with what I am doing.

* * *

Normal POV:

The two was still in each others arms. Their tongues started to dance with each other. Sakura had her hands wrapped around the young man's neck while his right hand held onto her and the other started undressing her black suit.

"Mou, Sasuke...are you... sure about... this...?" she asked in between her pants and moans. He then hungrily kissed her neck, in which she moaned loudly, in reply. He made a couple of marks on her before he could even carry her to hte bed. Even though his wounds aren't that healed yet, he still had to fight for his feelings and pleasure. He carried Sakura in his arms, still having their lip lock and dumped her on the bed. He was craving for her, so he wants this to happen. He unzipped her clothes up until its limit and began to remove its contact with her skin. She was only left with her undergarments and as for him, the hospital dress doesn't need a shirt or shorts on, you just need you underwear, so he just untied the hospital dress and left his undergarments.

He sucked on her luscious skin and left a mark, marking her his, making her moan some more. They can't anymore hold back their cravings so, they totally undressed themselves until they were both fully naked and things bagan to happen.

Then next morning they woke up by a sudden scream.

"AHHHH! SAKURA-CHAN! NANI? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

It was Ino, shocked at their position. A janitor opened the locked door for her the next morning. The position of the two? Both naked, blankets covered up until her chest. She was on top of him, a hand on top of his lean chest. His arms were wrapped around her small figure. They sure looked like they had fun.

Sakura was starled by Ino's shrill voice and almost jumped out of the bed, but quickly grabbed the sheets and covered her body. She quickly fixed her messy hair. While Sasuke, he almost jumped too, not worrying that nothing would be seen on his upper body, he didn't mind making a tug of war with Sakura. He just hid behind her back a little for Ino not to take advantage to look at his body(Ino has this crush with Sasuke. see chapter 1 or 2). They were both blushing furiously at their state with Ino as the witness, they can't handle it any longer.

Ino suddenly grabbed her mobile phone from her pocket and started to dial a number. As soon as the reciever answered it Ino shouted.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura ans Sasuke **made out **last night!"

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Well, chapter 8 is done! I think this will be long! I can't handle this any longer! Sorry for the crappy chapter(Bows down with hands in lap) gomen! R&R please! XD 


	9. Consequence

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Well, there one reviewer who asked why Ino called Tsunade. Well, hell yeah it's their mission too but it was suspended for the moment, not until they finished their second mission in hand, to kill Itachi. It is written in the rules that if someone disregards or disobeys the rules, one of it which is 'Do not continue suspended or cancelled missions.', they will be punished by the organization. So maybe that clears it up. Here's chapter 9!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

Hey! Maybe you have some ideas out there. Please help me continue my other stories. If you have ideas and willing to share it with me or just give a small idea, please please please! I beg you! Help me! Just send me a private message or whatever way you could connect to me. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 9:

Consequence

* * *

Ino suddenly grabbed her mobile phone from her pocket and started to dial a number. As soon as the reciever answered it Ino shouted.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura ans Sasuke **made out **last night!"

* * *

Normal POV:

"Sakura! You know the rules of the org! Even though we still haven't told you about that mission being suspended, you know the situation right now! The second mission is important than the first one assigned to all of you! Now you have to suffer any consequences that will be given to you!" Tsunade lectured Sakura who sat at the foot of the bed. Sasuke went back to the bed now, properly arranged.

"Demo Tsunade-sama...we love each other. We can't handle our emotions last night and-" Sakura havn't finished her sentence yet but Tsunade cut her off. "Even though! You should've stopped him or something! My God Sakura!" Tsunade retorted as she held onto her forehead, feeling how hot it was. Her blood was boiling alright.

"Tsunade-sama..." Sasuke defended his girlfriend, everybody glanced at him. "It's my fault. She really wanted to stop me but I was furious about her, so I didn't let her go. I pushed her into her limits until she gave up. Gomen." He said plainly as he slightly bowed as a sign of respect. They all looked at him and Sakura could only gape at him. She knew that it wasn't his fault. she was the one who insisted, even though she trie to break out from his grip, she still obliged to follow him to his bed.

"Sasuke-kun..." Was the only word Sakura could say. Then they heard a slight knock on the door to reveal only the SM members, Kakashi together with Kabuto. When Sasuke saw Kabuto, he glared at him. Kabuto returned the glare willingly. Sakura saw the glare competition and tried to break it up by kissing Sasuke. The BT and SM members could not believe on what they have just witnessed.

"That's it Haruno Sakura! You're really going to have that damn heavy punishment. You'll have to be put to detention because of that!" Tsunade scolded her as the couple finished their lip lock. Kakashi and the SM members could only gape at them. Then Kakashi spoke.

"Well, Sasuke, this also serves as a proof to us. Even though we don't have proof on what happened last night,-" He was then cut off by Sasuke. "You also know about the thing last night? Oh God! It scatters very fast!" He said as he glared at Tsunade. Surely, she was the one who called up the SM org to go to the hospital to give Sasuke a lecture about their rules.

"Uchiha Sasuke...You'll experience the same punishment for you! You'll be detained in the SM HQ until this mission on Itachi is finished! You got that clear?" Lalashi went near to him and poked his head for his words to sink in. Then bothe Kakashi and Tsunade announced.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, you are both out of this mission!"

* * *

-Itachi's part-

"Master Itachi, Kabuto escaped together with that little twit." Kisame reported to Itachi the next day. "What? Kabuto is with her?" Itachi knows that Sakura excaped but...she escaped with Kabuto? One of his trusted men. "How could he!" Itachi growled, making the three commas on his sharingan eyes turn rapidly. The guards inside got scared of his sudden actions.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Itachi asked Kisame who was kneeling in fron of him. Kisame nodded in response.

"Where?"

In those words, Kisame took out some pictures from his black and red Akatsuki uniform robes. He handed it to Itachi who took it. He examined the pictures, it was Kabuto, sitting outside in some kind of a corridor. It looked and seemed like a hospital because of its bright color. In the same picture, on the side, there was a sign. In it was the floor number, and the rooms in its direction. The floor number is the 3rd floor and the room numbers are directed on rooms 331-335.

Itachi scanned at the two other pictures in his hands. The first picture shows a close up Kabuto. Clearly showing his wounds and dried blood. The last picture shows the name of the hospital... and it clearly shows the location.

**Konoha Medical Hospital...**

* * *

-Hospital-

"What!" Sasuke and Sakura gasped in unison. They can;t believe that they, the top assassins in their org would be out of the mission. It's so heavy alright.

"You heard us alright. You two are out of the mission. Just wait until another mission comes." Tsunade explained. "Sakura, go home now. I hope nothing builds up in there." Tsunade pointed to her stomach, where a zygote to embryo to fetus to baby could come out. Sakura could not argue anymore, she might get another worst punishment... being kicked out of the org. The org has been her family for almost 10 years. Tenten, Hinata and Ino went and aided to her side. Followed by Tsunade, Shizune and Kurenai. They left the SM assassins alone in the room.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I eyed Sakura as she walked out of the room. I then looked at Kakashi who was reading his Icha Icha book. As the BT assassins were cleared out Kakashi then spoke.

"How was your experience? Was it nice? Is her moan pleasurable in the ears? Is she tight?"

**PERVERT!**

I glared at my sensei and my step dad. There was a sweat drop on each side of SM members including Kabuto. Kakashi then noticed and realized the things he had asked me and quickly retorted an excuse for his behavior. "Sorry! I was just curoius! Well, you heard the old hag alright! You are also out of the mission. We had a meeting yesterday and delt that even though we will not do the first mission, our prgs are united. Since we only have one target and Itachi is aiming for both of the orgs, we though of going together. So lucky you, you had an experience with your partner!"

I can't stand his ranting about having sex with the girl I like, I pounced a fist in his head to make him come back to his senses.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: sorry if it's a little bit short. But I promise next chapter will be a little longer. The number of the words here plus five or something words! Joke! But I'll amke it longer. Promise! 


	10. Escape

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Sprry if I update my fics so long... I don't fell like updating it, I only feel like reading some fics. So sorry to keep you waiting. And as I promised, well, I will try to make this thing longer. So please bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Escape

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I just sat there in my bed for almost the whole day. Kakashi was still amazed by what I did with Sakura.

Sakura...

Yeah. I miss her a lot, now that we were out of the mission. But still, I can't let Kakashi, mt team and the BT to kill Itachi. Itachi's target is me, not them. So I must make a move before something happens. This would probably involve Sakura since Itachi knows she's involved with the BT.

"Damn..." I said silently under my breath but heck! Neji still caught me.

"What's the matter, Uchiha. Miss your girl so soon?" Neji teased as he gave a teasing look. I just gave him my greatest glare ever and said.

"Well, maybe yes, I miss her so much. Maybe your Tenten would also like you to do what I did to Sakura."

Neji gave me back my death glare to me and just huffed away.

"Wow. I'd never thought Neji would be like that. He's always dead serious like you, teme." Naruto the dead last dobe said while looking at the retreating Hyuuga.

"Shut up dobe!" I said calmly to the deat last. "Kakashi, I need some rest. Why don't you guys follow Neji and buy some ramen."

"Huh...? Ramen...?" Kakashi said as he looked at the malicious looking Naruto who had his hands clasp together and rubbing it. "C'mon Kakashi-sensei! Guys!" Then Naruto dragged out Kakashi who was crying in defeat, followed by the others. Soon as the door in my room closed, it became dead silent. I thought up of a plan to make Sakura and I back into the mission. I sat there looking everywhere, as if the non living things I look at will give me an answer.

Not feeling in the mood to melt down those non living things, I grabbed my fli phone from the bedside table on my right where a lamp was. I flipped it open and searched for a certain number and once I found it, I pressed the 'call' button and waited for that certain owner to answer it.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

When we reached the compounds of BT, I immediately got out of the car and went straight to my room. When I reached my room, I noticed that there in my bed, was the stack of gifts from my birthday(refer to chapter 1). But before I could even open them, I thought first of taking a quick bath. After all, for almost two days I haven't taken a good shower. As soon as I finished, I put on a white apple cut shirt with an 'angel' printed in front and a blue denim mini skirt. Under it was a black cycling shorts and I wore a white comfy ballerina shoes.

I sat down at the edge of my bed and started browsing and rummaging through the stack of gifts. I saw a huge baby pink gift wrapped box, neatly tied with a transparent pink ribbon. I saw it has a card and started to read the card. It said:

_To my best friend Saks,_

_Happy 23th Birthday! It's been 10 years since we've became best friends. Thanks for everything girl! Hope you like my present. I know you've been dying to buy this before. _

_Sorry for what I said... Maybe he's not meant to be my partner. Sorry for the things I've said to you. _

_Just remember girl, I love you no matter what! Oh! By the way, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan helped me pick the color of the bow._

_TCCIC...! I love you again!_

_♥Ino♥_

I smiled when I read the letter. I can't think of it that Ino, Yamanaka Ino was apologizing to me. Ino isn't that type of girl. She was stubborn, alright. Spoiled. But even thought we have opposite traits, we still could get along with each other very well. Together with Tenten and Hinata, we four really believe in the saying, 'Opposites Attract'.

I then looked at the extremely huge box and pulled the ribbon off, keeping it in my drawer for future uses. I peeled off carefully baby pink wrapper that was made into like satin cloths. 'Expensive' I thought. I gently placed down the wrapper and got a cutter to cut the tape that was protectively sealing the box and preventing the contents to fall out. I felt a little awkward because when I brought up the box to the bed, it was light. 'Could it be...?'

I saw what I really liked. It was the cream colored stuffed bear I'd always wanted! Even though our pay here in BT is enough to buy one, Tsunade always gets angry when I spot this in the mall and lecture me that I'm already a grown up and not a kid anymore. What attracted my eyes most is the color of the bow, it was pink. Same color and same kind as the ribbon that was tied in the box. I was so happy, I hugged it and flopped down in the bed together with it. I was so happy! I promise myself to thank Ino later.

Then I heard my phone ringing. I suddenly stood up and started to look for my long lost phone. "God! Where did I last put it? Ah! There it is!" I saw it under the bed. I looked at the LCD screen and saw it was the number of my now boyfriend, Sasuke. I flipped it open and answered.

* * *

Normal POV:

- Itachi's place -

"Kisame, prepare some men to attack the hospital. Don't make yourselves suspicious. Bring some weapons but be sure to hide it well, knowing hospitals. And make sure you bring Kabuto, Sakura and my brother here." Itachi ordered the blue skinned man.

"Yes Itachi- san." Then Kisame stood up and walked out of the room.

"You'll see Kabuto. You'll pay for wht you've done." Then he let out a sinister laugh, that echoed throughout the hollow room.

* * *

- Phone line -

"Hi Saks." Sasuke said in the other line.

"Sasu-kun. How are you?" Sakura said, lowering her voice and got to the balcony for Tsunade and the others not to hear.

"I'm okay Saks. Hey, you know, I really can't sit here in the hospital and being told that I am out of the mission. After all, Itachi is after me, not them, not you." Sasuke said in a concerned voice.

"Sasu-kun, what do you mean?" Sakura asked as she cupped her free hand in front of her mouth to muffle whatever she was saying even though she was already outside already.

"Well, I really can't sit back and let Kakashi and the guys and your teammates beat Itachi out. Itachi is not after them, he's after me. So, I need you to help me out of here in no time." Sasuke hissed from the other line, feeling a little bit pissed with repeating the plan again in his mind.

"So, what can I do to help you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, a little bit determined of helping her boyfriend out. 'Yeah. I think he's right. After all, Itachi is Sasuke's rival in his clan. And Itachi is after **him**, not them. That could also trigger Itachi to do something more than kidnap anyone just to face his brother.' Sakura thought.

"I know you have a part time job here in the hospital. Come here now and help me. Wear your nurse uniform and once you're here I'll tell you my plan. Okay?" Sasuke said as he looked and feel around to check and see if someone is sneaking and hiding out to hear their conversation.

"Aa. I'll be right there. Bye." Sakura said and waited for his reply.

"Don't be too obvious to Tsunade. Bye. I love you." And he lastly cancelled the call.

* * *

- Sakura's Part -

She smiled and closed her flip phone when she heard him say 'I love you'. She then turned to her closet and rummage to look for her set of nurse uniform. She looked for her white shoes and stockings and also rummaged to look for her small name plate. Once she was found all of the things she needed, she dumped it to a bag and hurriedly rushed outside.

She silently walked down the stairs, not wanting to bother any of her teammates or team leaders. 'Maybe I'll just say my thanks to Ino and the girls later.' she thought as she try to minimize the creaking sound that the old woodden stairs gave. As soon as she finally landed on the safe, cemented ground, she started to pick her pace and gave a little speed. She turned the know of the door and freely exited. She doesn't have a car so she doesn't have a choice but to take public transportation instead.

While walking to the bus stop area, she remembered that Sasuke doesn't have any clothes with him. So she turned to a shop of men's clothes and started to look for a casual wear. She bought a blue shirt and black pants for him. Not bothering to buy a pair of shoes, she saw one in the room. She hurriedly chased the bus that had stopped in the waiting area.

As soon as she reached her destination, she quickly entered a public restroom to change her clothing since she was forbidden to go to the hospital. She changed into a skimpy but comfortable outfit and rushed to Sasuke's room.

The guards knowing her name plate let her in and sign in the log book. But instead of writing her own name, she wrote a random name in it, since the guards isn't looking. She ran up to the stairs up until the third floor, still clutching her bag. Once she reached the floor, she looked and search for something familiar to her eyes. Some BT and SM members, none. Feeling it was already safe she rushed inside the room of Sasuke, who's bed was now covered with somekind of cloth screen. 'Maybe Tsunade ordered it up so some unwanted people wouldn't see first Sasuke.' She thought. She locked the door knowing someone might barge in. She made her way to the back of the screen and hid herself.

She scanned first the shadows that was around the room. Feeling no one else was there she jumped in the bed beside Sasuke.

"Ahh!"

Sasuke felt her presence when she came in, but he never knew it was her. He readied a kunai that was under his pillow. It's good that he saw a glimpse of pink or else he would've stabbed her.

"Sasuke-kun! Gah! Do you plan to kill me?" Sakura stared wide eyes at the kunai that was nearly two inches in her face. Sasuke then drawed it and placed it back under the pillow. "Sorry, false alarm." Sakura then sat up straight beside him.

"Here, I bought some clothes for you." She then handed him. Sasuke could only gape at her.

"Babe, you don't need to buy me some clothes."

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! Are you going to fight Itachi with only a hopital dress on? Change now before someone comes in!" Sakura said as she placed her bag in front of her and unzipped it, putting out her old clothes a while ago.

"You looke nice in a nurse's uniform Saks." Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared. "Whatever!" Then she stuck out a tongue which he caught too easily. At the time they loose their breath, they broke up the kiss.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! You got me off handed! You're so unfair!" Sakura pouted. Sasuke's smirk widened. "I'll go change now." She said as she went behind the screen again.

Without knowing how perverted Sasuke is now that they had it, he peeked a little in the side. He saw her took off her nurse uniform one by one. Revealing an, oh so beautiful and bright colored laced lingerie. He smirked silently as he watched the live show that was occuring. She place on her black cycling shorts and denim skirt. She then slipped on her white shirt with the word 'angel' printed in it.

"Pretty angel." Sasuke said off handedly, forgetting that he was peeking at Sakura. Sakura's head shot up and saw Sasuke smirking. Not having any self control anymore, she threw her nurse uniform to him.

"PERVERT! That's the second time you peeked at me while I was half naked!" Sakura said as she slomped down on the floor, blushing and continuing to slip on her ballerina shoes. She then stood up and went behind the screen to the side of Sasuke's bed.

"Sorry. You're so tempting." He said as he got up and went behind the screen, carrying the clothes she brought and his sneakers with him. It was Sakura's time to peek.

Sasuke carefull untied the hospital gowns' ties at the back and slowly slid it off his body. His black briefs was a perfect combination to his muscular body and pale skin. As for Sasuke for almost 15 years of being an assassin, felt Sakura's prescence behind the screen and quickly threw the hospital dress to her face. He then faced the blushing Sakura weho only gaped at him in shock. Her face suddenly changed to an angry one.

"How did you know!" She scolded instead of asked. He smirked and said. "Assassin instincs." And he continued to change, not minding Sakura who was peeking. The shirt and pants fit him perfectly, thanks to the memory of Sakura embracing the body Sasuke when they had it, she memorized how big are each proportion.

Once he was done, he went behing the screen to Sakura who was now sitting on the bed. He stood in front of her and kissed her again. They broke up when Sasuke felt an uneasy prescence behind the door. He looked at the door suspiciously even though it was hidden by the screen. He activated his sharingan and gazed again at the door. He discovered some chakra flowing he pulled Sakura to the balcony, receiving a confused look from Sakura.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" She asked, continuing to be dragged by Sasuke. "Someone's at the door. We need to get out and fast! We'll use the window and promise me not to scream or anything. Trust me. Okay?"

"Aa, Sasuke-kun." And with that, he carried her, bridal style and using his assassin self he jumped from the balcony down to nowhere.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's done! Sorry if it's cracked. If not cracked crappy! Gomen! And as promised it's long! Took me a day and a half just to type and to think of this all over. So for my efforts, R&R please! 


	11. Random Thoughts

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Argh! Sorry but I think this fic will only last for another 2 chapters. So maybe it'll stop at chapter 13. OOOHHH! Bad, bad number! I really need to finishe and rush my fics cause school's nearing and no computer unless if there's some research work. Hope you like this chapter.

One is asking who was the person behind the door in the hospital that Sasuke felt. Well, it will be revealed here in this chappy. Okay?

Note: Maybe I'll update soon to finish this.

* * *

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" She asked, continuing to be dragged by Sasuke. "Someone's at the door. We need to get out and fast! We'll use the window and promise me not to scream or anything. Trust me. Okay?"

"Aa, Sasuke-kun." And with that, he carried her, bridal style and using his assassin self he jumped from the balcony down to nowhere.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Random Thoughts

* * *

Normal POV:

-Lover's Part( Sasuke-Sakura )-

Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly, scared to see Death himself. But then, things began to stop. The cold air suddenly changed to a normal one. She looked up and found out that they had landed already. Since it was already getting dark, no one was albe to see Sasuke land on the ground safely.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Sakura asked from nowhere, very much amazed by Sasuke's actions. Sasuke just stared at her with a bewildered look on his face. "Tell me Sakura,... tell me the truth... Are you really an assassin?(A/N: Naks! Ang yabang!)" Sasuke asked with a playful smirk on his lips, still carrying Sakura bridal style. Sakura then looked at him that made her eyebrows narrow and twitch involuntarily. She hopped off his arms and faced her back at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Baka! Of course I am!" She made a 'Humph!' sound and closed her eyes, still annoyed by his question. He smiled... oh shit! Really? He smiled? Yep, THE Uchiha Sasuke smiled. Wanting to pester her more, he couldn't help but to retort back.

"Then why are you surprised? Have you ever been given a mission before that requires jumping from a building? Or maybe you're just an extra assassin that only receives missions such as bringing down a cat from a tree, etc.?" Sasuke faced her back and he too crossed his arms and smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY UCHIHA? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sakura fumed and face Sasuke, grabbed him by the collar and then... POOF!

He leaned on her and kissed her... again for the enth time! Of course they broke the kiss very fast coz' they're in public(duh?). Sakura could only pout and Sasuke to chuckle. "Sorry babe. I'm just curious. Of course I'll not think that you're just an extra assassin. You're the top, remeber? Of course I forgot, you're girls and you're used on using some equipments when you jump from high buildings and sort. I know that." Sasuke held on to her waist while Sakura held on his neck.

* * *

-Hospital ( Sasuke's room )-

He tried and tried, he twisted and twisted, but the door won't open. Instead of calling some nurses for help, he kicked open the door and stepped inside. It was Kisame together with some Akatsuki members. They began to search the room but found no entity of Itachi's brother. But the only clue they found were the left over clothes that Sasuke and Sakura changed.

Kisame smelled the white cloth... "Sniff! Sniff! Hmmm... smells like a girl." He said. He was amused. He already smelled this scent before. Who could that be? But the questions are not yet done when he saw another clothing on the bed. He smelled it. It smelled blood. "Uchiha..." He growled as he released the cloth and ran towards the opened window. He peered below and readied aim his kunai below if ever their target was there. But he only saw a black and white cat strolling in the streets.

"Damn! Call Uchiha and tell him the target is not here!" Kisame demanded one of the Akatsuki men.

* * *

-Lover's Part( Sasuke-Sakura )-

"Whew! That was close! Thanks to your so-called 'Assassin Instincts', you saved our assess!" Sakura said as she tackled Sasuke. They were able hide in an alleyway beside the hospital. Sasuke felt the prescence he felt earlier again. But this time it was much closer.

"Don't worry babe, I'm here for you." Sasuke teased, Sakura pouted. "C'mon babe, let's go to my place and plan." Sasuke then held on to Sakura's hand and ran to the street to wait for a taxi.

After they have reached the Uchiha mansion, they stayed at Sasuke's room. Sakura sat on the couch while Sasuke sat beside her, still holding her hand. They sat there in silence.

"So, what are you planning?" Sakura asked out of the blue. She glanced at Sasuke then back down to the carpeted floor.

"Babe, is it okay with you? You'll help me and disregard BT? I mean BT has been your home ever since..." He trailed off, knowing she would be in the verge to cry when he remind her about her past. Sakura looked at him in the eyes with rather an irritated looks.

"Why do you always call me babe?"

"Cause you're my girlfriend! It's not bad."

"But still, I get irritated by it when you call me that!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Sasuke then smirked. "So what? Is it okay with you?"

"Of course. If it means helping out my loved one, why not? I love you right? So I'll help you." She said as she looked at him and gave a reassuring smile. Sasuke leaned again to her and kissed her... no not kiss but peck her on her lips. She blushed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why did you blush? I just pecked you in the lips but when I kiss you long enough for us to die, you don't. What the heck?"

Sakura just laughed at him. She reached out to his hair and stroke it backwards. She smiled at his lovely face and suddenly pinched his cheeks... really hard. It caused Sasuke to flinch and pull back from her. "Hey! That hurts babe!" Ha said as he rubbed his swollen cheeks.

"You're so cute, Sasuke-kun! I can't help it!" She giggled and caressed his cheek(stupid right? After what she had done?). Sasuke smirked. 'Got her off guard. Now's my plan!' He then held on to her hand and pulled her towards her and carried her bridal style. Sakura was shocked at his sudden actions.

"Oh no! Here we go again!" She said as she was laid on the bed and him on top of her... with an evil grin on his face. "So? Whaddya want me to do? Strip in front of you?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Maybe." Sasuke said as he slipped his hand under her shirt.

"What? Tell me so that I will know what to give you." She was getting irritated but was already blushing madly and panting lightly as Sasuke was massaging her mounds.

He then stopped and jumped out from her body and went straight to his closet... And again grabbed some clothes for her to wear. He looked at Sakura who raised a pink eyebrow to him. "Let me change your clothes." He said with a smrik.

"Again?" Then she sat up and thought. "Okay. Sure." She waited for him. He grasped on the hem of her shirt and took it off, leaving her with only her bra. He let her stand up... on the bed, and started to unzip her skirt. Pulled down her cycling shorts and was left with her panties. He then stood also in the bed and started to unhook her bra and pulling down her panties, leaving her naked. He eyed her for some time and started to put on her the blue shirt and black shorts he had.

"Sleep on the bed." He said as he went to the door with her clothes in his hand. "But wait!" He turned to her. "Where are you gonna sleep?" He smirked... again! "Beside you, where else?" Then he proceeded outside. Sakura was left there standing on his bed. She slomped down on the bed and went inside the covers. She laid down and waited for him to return.

When she heared the door of his room closed she peeked through the blanket and saw him strip off his clothing and changed into a clean one. Then she saw too that he eyed the clothes she gave him and saw a small smile on his lips. She too smiled at the unsuspected and unbelievable sight she had seen. Then she saw him move towards the comfort room and place the clothes in the dirty clothes basket and closed all the lights. She saw his figure move to the bed and she felt the bed shifted down on the other side. She felt his body going inside the blankets and moved closer to her. To her surprise, his hand was wrapped around her waist and she could feel his warm breath on her nape which made her fall asleep.

* * *

Tsunade's POV:

I went up to Sakura's room feeling a little bit odd. 'She hasn't come down yet since we came here. The girls are already worried about her. Maybe I was too rough on her and putting her out of the mission. Humph!' I thought as I made my way to her room on the second floor. As I reached the well carved door, I knocked on it silently, making sure I didn't make too muchj noise to piss her off if she was sleeping.

But a couple of minutes had already passed and she hasn't answered any of my knocks. I grabbed on to the door knob and found out it wasn't lock. I turned the knob and peeked in the room, of course, I only saw the hallway to the room but I could see the television, the door to the bathroom and the foot of the bed and some gifts from her birthday.

I let myself in the room and neared the bed, but I saw no figure of my pink haired assassin. I looked in the bathroom, the balcony, none.

"Shit! SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted that starled my assassins. I can hear them ran up the wooden stairs and barged in the room. I was so red with anger. Shizune let me sit down on the bed and let me breathe and relax.

"Tsunade-san, where's Sakura?" Kurenai asked. "I don't know. Call up Kakashi and ask if Sasuke is there with them."

"Hai!"

* * *

-Kakashi's Part( Ichiraku )-

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

"Yes Hello?"

"Kakashi-san! This is Kurenai. Is Sasuke there with you?" Kurenai asked from the other line.

"Nope, he's in the hospital and we're at Ichiraku. Why'd ya ask?" Kakashi asked in a relaxed tone. Naruto, Neji, and the other SM members including Kabuto looked at Kakashi after hearing the word 'hospital'. They gave him quizzical looks asking him what's the problem.

"Oh my God! They strike again! It was a wrong idea to let the lovers leave the mission!" Kurenai said, worry evident in her voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked a little bit confused at what he had heard.

"C'mon go back to the hospital. Ichiraku is just in front of the hospital. Now go! I'll not put down the phone! I need to hear somethings."

"Okay. Wait." Kakashi said, covered the mouthpiece and turned to the boys. "Guys! Let's go back to the hospital. Now!" Kakashi ordered dropping a wad of cash in the table. Together they went back to the room where Sasuke was.

* * *

-Itachi's Part-

"What did you say? Sasuke is not there anymore? And you saw some women's clothes there?" Itachi asked in an irritated voice over the phone. One of the Akatsuki member called him up and told him about Sasuke being missing.

"Is Kakashi and the rest of Shadow Masters there? Kabuto? Where is he?"

"They're not here master."

"Okay. Just wait for them and you know what you will do." With that, he hung up. "Come in." He shouted to whoever person was there outside the door, waiting for his master's orders.

"Haku, I need you to go to the Blood Thirsty headquarters. Bring some men with you, enough to hold on the old hag and all their members."

"Hai!" Haku stood up and went to the door, exiting to start his given task.

"You thought you'll be able to get out, little brother. Well, you're wrong!" He said with a scary and horrible laugh.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter would sure be long. Sorry if this is crappy/cracked! I'm having a hard time thinking on what to write. Okay 2 more chappoes and buhye- buhye to my first fic! Whoa! R&R please! 


	12. The Final Battle

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Wahhh! (crying) It's the second to the last chappy of Bloody Shadows. I need to finish this and my other fics before I go to school on June 7. Oi mga peeps! Kelan pasok niyo? Wah! Lapit na ang dusa! Wahehe!

**Note: I don't know why but my mind just turned and the last enemy that they would fight will NOT be Itachi. Just read the story to find out who!**

* * *

"Haku, I need you to go to the Blood Thirsty headquarters. Bring some men with you, enough to hold on the old hag and all their members." 

"Hai!" Haku stood up and went to the door, exiting to start his given task.

"You thought you'll be able to get out, little brother. Well, you're wrong!" He said with a scary and horrible laugh.

* * *

Chapter 12:

The Final Battle

* * *

Normal POV: 

-Kakashi's Part-

"Sasuke!" Kakashi burst open the door that leads to the room of Sasuke. What he saw made him and the other SM to stop in their tracks. They saw the room... devastated... the bed foam was ripped and scattered. The pillows were just like the bed foam. The screen was ripped and thrown. The chairs were crashed, just like the bed frame. It really looked like hell. But one part of the room caught their eyes... near the balcony... were figures of five people. The one in the middle was extremely tall, blue skinned and looked like he's ready and liscenced to kill.

"So... Kakashi. Long time no see." The blue skinned man started. Moving closer while he held up his weapon. "Kisame..." Kakashi growled as he backed his team. Then, suddenly, Kisame's team disappeared in the shadows.

"Heh! How can you handle us alone Kisame? Your men left you hanging in the air." Kakashi said as he gave Kisame a sinister grin. Kisame chuckled and eyed him, looking straight at his Sharingan covered eye. "Kakashi... How many times have you fallen to my trick? Look behind you." Kakashi turned his head and saw his team binded with ropes, all were unconscious.

"Nani!" Then he quickly turned around to face Kisame but only to find no one in the room. "Too slow." He heard someone say before he fell over, uncoscious.

* * *

-Tsunade's Part- 

Kurenai dropped the phone she was holding. "Kurenai, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked as she and the assassins looked at her. "Tsunade-sama... Kakashi and the SM members... they were kidnapped!" Kurenai said, teary eyed. "And Sasuke is not with them! The two of them might be together!"

Tsunade just looked at her. "Aa... it's plain obvious..."

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked. "She's... she's... pregnant..." Tsunade said as she looked at the girls, who stayed in their places, wide eyed by the sudden news they heard. "Sakura, pregnant? With Sasuke a father?" Ino asked... feeling a little bit disappointed because of... you know. Just read chapter 2.

Tsunade just nodded and hanged her head down. But just then, a loud knock on the door starled them all from their... uhm... shall we say, great dispair? Kurenai stood up and opened the door only to see a vision of a young adult with a long dark brown hair, wearing an all black attire, holding a kunai in both of his hands.

"Don't scream or I'll cut your throat. Is that clear?" the boy said as he neared the kunai in Kureani's throat, attempting to mark a slit in it. Then, the men who were outside the door behind him went in and did the same to her co-org. "What the hell do you want, Haku?" Tsunade asked as she eyed the said adult. Haku looked at Tsunade and laughed. "My master asked to do something with you and your team... maybe a little make out woudn't do much harm?" The again, he laugh.

Tsunade's eye twitch in his barter. Haku then motioned a man to come closer to them, he was holding a camera. "This would take all the actions we are going to do with you." The man settled the camera, while Haku and his men tied Tsunade and the rest of BT.

"We'll just wait for my master's orders and we shall begin."

* * *

-Lover's Part(Sasuke and Sakura)- 

Sakura squinted and opened fully her eyes to reveal large green orbs.She was awakened by Sasuke who jumped out of bed. "What's wrong Sasu-kun?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. She took time to glance at the clock. It says 2:48am. Why the hell would he wake up at this time?

"I heard something downstairs." Then he glanced at a random chair and saw her clothes, neatly stacked and folded. He then pointed it to her and she followed his arm. "There's your clothes." He then stood up, followed by Sakura.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as she started to undress herself and putting on her original clothes back. He stopped midway on putting his shirt. "Escape."

"But... we assassins do not escape. Are you nuts?" Sakura asked, tugging on his arm for him to face her. "Sakura," He looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure you can fight them? I mean... I know you can fight them, but I can't afford to see you being taken by him. I can't afford to see you in great dispair. I can't afford living without you!" He said as he pulled her into a hug. Making him feel relaxed, she patted him on his back in a comforting gesture.

"Trust me Sasuke, I can do this." She said as they broke their hug. She leaned to him and rested in his chest while the gap of their lips is slowly decreasing(A/N: Wow! They still kiss even thought there's somebody in his house right now). Sasuke suddenly snapped out of their reviere and pulled back, handed two loaded guns to Sakura and some kunais. He also handed her some holsters to hold the guns and kunais. She strapped the kunai holster in her leg and strapped one gun holster underneath her skirt on her right leg and the other on her hips.

Sasuke also attached his kunai holster in his leg, one gun beside it. The other gun holster was attached in his belt like bag. The bag contents were fully loaded magazines for the gun. Adding to his look, he strapped his katana at his back, making him look like a real assassin on duty.

He looked at his girlfriend and gave her a knowing look. Getting the meaning, she nodded and proceeded to the door and opened it. Slowly but surely, creeping out the room, avoiding to make noise that attract those people. There was a loud noise that starled them. It came from the living room.

"Where are they?" A male voice boomed. Then they heard casting of a gun. "Tell me now!"

"I am sure of my words, sir. I really don't know where they are!" another man whimpered. "Shit! Jin!" Sasuke growled under his breath when he heard his servant's voice.

Sasuke hurriedly went down the stairs, forgetting that there were some people there who wanted to kill Jin. Sasuke withdrew his katana and pointed it to whoever was going to kill Jin. Sakura followed by pulling out the gun that Sasuke gave her a while ago.

"Fuck off him! What do you want!" Sasuke asked while glaring at them. Sakura, remembering the faces that were in the certain room shouted. "You! You are working for Uchiha Itachi right? You're that man who wandered around the hide out! You're Kisame!"

"Ahh! Isn't it out little cherry blossom. Too bad, Sasuke's got you already. It was supposed to be Itachi. But Itachi gave it to Kabuto and both of you escaped. Now all of you needs to die!" Then suddenly, ten men appeared behind then and held onto them. Four were holding Sakura while six held on Sasuke. Then both of them suddenly felt something hit at the back of their heads and all went blank.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes but only saw darkness. He tried to reach out and rub his eyes but found out that he was all tied up. He sat up and tried to examine the room using sound waves and by his so called 'Assassin Instincts'. He felt a lot prescence beside him, wiggling as if trying to break free. Then he felt someone nearing him and he felt the cloth that was covering his eyes loosened and gave out a bright light. He scanned the place and saw that it was familiar. They were still in their house... specifically, his living room where a huge flat screen tv was waving in front of him. He looked around and saw his co- org and Kakashi also in the same state as him. But what really caught his eyes was Sakura. She was tied up in a chair... her body full of marks. Some parts of her skin were black and blue, has some gashes and cuts. But the mere fact and the thing that he couldn't get was the large pool of her blood in the chair and the floor. Sasuke then noticed that his house was dark and messy. He was sure that Itachi messed up the place first before doing such things. 

"Sakura!" The said adult looked up and saw Sasuke, fully awake. "Sasu-kun..." Hey veridian orbs started to water up. "Sasu-kun... Sasu-kun..." That were the only words she could mutter. Sasuke looked worriedly at her, then to Kakashi who witnessed what happened to her.

Kakashi looked at his team first before he spoke. "Sasuke... Sakura's pregnant... But... But... Itachi killed the child..." Kakashi's voice trailed out as he looked at Sakura then to the ground.

"Nani!" Sasuke reacted glaring at Kakashi and the others with his now activated sharingan eyes. He was furious, alright. "I'll kill Itachi when I see him..." Then his eye watered and he looked down and trie to fight the urge to cry.

"We tried to fight teme... but we failed..." Naruto said, seriousness evident in his voice. Then they all heard Sakura whimper, they just shut their eyes close, feeling guilty that they didn't defend her. "Gomen Sakura..." Naruto said as he fought his tears.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Such drama..." a voice echoed throught the walls. Sasuke knew who owned it. "ITACHI!" Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. "Well, it was nice to bed her. She was really moaning and shouting." Itachi said with a sadistic smirk on his lips. Sasuke glared at him, then looked back at Sakura. 'That's why she has those marks...' "Damn you Itachi! Why did you do that to my girl! She's mine! And only mine! No one else could claim her!" Sasuke said.

"Aw! Be generous lil' bro! She was tasty! Ya know. Of course you know." Itachi said as he cut off the ropes that binded Sakura and the chair. He pulled the chair so she could fall on the floor. "Sakura! Damn you bastard! How did you know she was pregnant?"

Itachi then threw a stick on the ground. Sasuke looked at the stick and saw that ot was a pregnancy stick and saw two red lines on the small screen... meaning positive(hey peeps! I haven't tried that okay? Maybe you were thinking that I have already tried it. I only saw it in a tv show and I thought of adding it up). Sasuke glared at Itachi and then he neared Sakura. He crawled and crawled to her side and gently slipped her head in his lap. "Sakura! Stand up! Escape now!" She looked up to see onyx eye looking down at her. She winced when she tried to move from her position. Well, after having a forced abortion, who wouldn't wince in pain?

"Fuck you Itachi!" Naruto said as he tried to get out from the grip of the rope. "Thank you, dobe." He replied. "May I leave you with somebody you started to join in your group?" Itachi said and motioned the said person to come in. It was Kabuto.

"Kabuto..." Sasuke and Naruto growled. "I knew something is not right with you." Sasuke said as he spat on the ground, of course avoiding Sakura's hair. Itachi then left them with Kabuto. When all was clear, Kabuto neared the door and locked it. He was holding a bag. 'Maybe where our bodies will be place later.' Sasuke thought as Kabuto went nearer to them, drawing out a kunai.

He suddenly dropped the bag and neared Sakura, helped her sit up on the couch. Sasuke eyed him carefully, observing closely if he will do anything to his Sakura. But then, what starled him most, is when he cut the rope from his hands at the back. Followed by the roped that binded his legs. He cast him a confused look. Kabuto noticed this and said. "Don't worry, I'm not yet with Itachi. I willingly turned my back against him." Then he threw the bag he was carrying a while ago to Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised to see some weapons and medical things inside. He looked at Kabuto who was untying the rest.

"You heal the wounds of Sakura. Since you have seen her's already. And to tell you the truth, Itachi haven't touched her. He just gave her marks then when he was about to undress her, she kneed him in the crotch." Kabuto then smirked, remembering the expression of Itachi. Sasuke then stood up and went beside Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun... Gomen... I can't save our baby... gomen..." She started crying. But Sasuke kissed her and assured that it was okay with him. "At least you're okay, Sakura. That's the important thing." He then smiled and got the medical kit.

"Okay Sasuke, you need to get the needle and thread. You have to sew her... you know what. Itachi forced his hands in but only resulted to bleeding." Then Kabuto neared them and grabbed out a bag of blood and inserted it in her veins. "She lost a lot of blood and this is the fastest way to put blood. C'mon Sasuke, I'll instruct you on what to do."

After those gruesome stitches, Sasuke finished what he was instructed to do. "We have to escape now. Itachi sent Haku to get the BT members and rape them! He also mentioned that Haku will tape it or something that's why there's a tv installed here." Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing the rape part and BT. "We have to go, Sasuke-kun! Tsunade-sama and the others..." She trailed off. But Sasuke, knowing how valuable they were in her life agreed with her. "Okay, now we need a plan. Kabuto, where is Itachi staying in the house?"

"Study."

"Okay, so Kakashi, since you are strong enough, you carry Sakura. Do all your best to defend yourselves. Okay?" Kakashi nodded. The he told him his plan. They readied themselves and equipped themselves with their weapons. They went out, Neji and Shikamaru first to knock out any passing guards or somesort. Followed by Kabuto then Kakashi, who was carrying Sakura, guarded and guided by Naruto and lastly Sasuke.

They made their way to the study room. On their way, they saw dead bodies of maids and butlers. They have killed all the guards, dropping them softly on the ground, not to bother Itachi and the other men.

"We're here." Neji said in whisper. "Byaakugan!" He activated his Byaakugan and studied the room.

"What do you see?" Shikamaru asked getting jumpy and excited to kill. "More than 25, including Itachi." Then they prepared their weapons and Neji grasped on the knob. "Kakashi, Sakura, you stay here.It's the best for you." Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura who agreed. "Ready?" Neji asked and they all nodded and barged in, starling the men who were busy talking to each other inside."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Uhm... Hi People! I just wanted to say that i'm tired on describing on what happened. I'm really tire. Let's just go to the point where Sasuke is fighting with Itachi. I promise, if I have time, I'll edit this. I'm really not that good in describing as you see. So please bear with me. Gomen!

* * *

Itachi was bloodied and scarred. He was in a half kneeling position, holding the similar katana that Sasuke was holding. Sasuke was standing, feeling fine. Not much severe cuts and sort.Itachi was held back by the other SM members who had also beaten him up. Sasuke raised his katana and spoke before letting it down. "Have any last prayers or request? Dear brother." But he didn't let him speak and brought down the katana, slashing him into two. 

The SM members dropped his dead and lifeless body on the cold ground. Sasuke motioned them to come outside to meet Kakashi and Sakura.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! I'm glad your alright! C'mon! Let's go to the BT HQ! They need our help." Sakura said as she clinged into the arm of Sasuke. They drove to the BT HQ and saw that the whole place was devastated. Sakura, feeling better that before suddenly went out of the car and went inside. 

"Tsunade-sama! Kurenai-san! Ino-chan! Hinata-chan! Tenten-chan!" Sakura called out as she searched the ground floor for her co-org, but she saw no one. They ran up the stairs to search the rooms and noticed some wires inside her room. She waited for the boys to come to her and grabbed one of the guns of Sasuke, turned the knob and pointed it directly in frotn of her. It starled the people inside the room, Tsunade and the others were tied up. They were shocked to see Sakura all bloodied and weak.

"Sakura! Don't come near!" Tsunade ordered her. Sakura and the other stopped in their tracks even before a senbon needle was thrown to their place. Sasuke went beside Sakura, drawing out his katana waiting for the owner of it to come out. Then they heard a sinister laugh. They all turned their heads towards the wall where a young man stepped out. He had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was holding three senbon needles in each hand.

"So... Bloody Blossom... you're here. I can see that you have defeated Itachi. Such a weakling!" Haku started as he neared the BT members.

"How did you know my assassin name?" Sakura asked confused on the sudden naming. "Well, my dear Blossom-" But he was cut off by Sasuke.

"She's not yours. She's mine!" "Yeah yeah right! Whatever!" Haku said, rolling his eyes. "I first met you and I first saw you... Ten years ago... The murder of the Haruno family... I was that kid who was sitting in the corner of the room while my brothers were torturing your sister."

"Nani?" Sakura stared at him, wide eyed. "You were so cute at that time. I really liked you. I researched everything about you. your history, everything. But I got furious when I knew that you had already been claimed by that filthy Uchiha." The he spat on the ground, making it obvious that he hated the Uchiha's very much. "Say goodbye to your second family, Sa-ku-ra." He said it very slowly. But her never noticed that Sasuke was no longer to be seen beside Sakura.

When he faced the BT members, he only saw empty chairs and untied and cut ropes and torned down bodies of his men. He glanced back to where Sasuke and Sakura was standing a while ago but only saw deadly red eyes. Haku stepped back a little but only to stumble in the foot of the bed. He was in his back now, fear indulging his face, as the Uchiha raised his katana and brought it down, straight to the heart of Haku. It killed him instantly.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry! The ending and the fighting scenes were crappy, I know... I can accept flaming in this chapter. I just can't think of anything. Sorry! But like what I've said above, if I have an idea on how I will explain the fighting scenes, I will replace this. Promise! Just give me time!

I'm also depressed because of something I read when I was typing this.


	13. The End of All Evil

Bloody Shadows

Author's Note: Wahhh! –wipes tears- the last chapter! I'll edit chapter 12 some other time, okay? I'm just, oh so busy preparing for school this June 7th.

**

* * *

**

.:Acknowledgement Corner:.

First of all, I would like to thank **Kaos Kraze** for being the very first reviewer of this cracked fic! I now admit…

Second, to **blackXheart** for being a loyal reviewer for this fic… Thank you very much!

To **clyde007,** **Hi-kun** and **sasusaku14**, my friends (as for sasusaku14, my new found friend on for supporting me in making this fic.

To my co-Filipinos and Filipinas who read and reviewed my fic.

To **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**, pasensya dun sa dati. Tandaan mo pa ba yun? Yung reason kung bakit ka nagsend ng PM sakin. Sorry po doon!

Sorry to those who weren't mentioned, I'm too giddy and jumpy to start this last chappy. Thanks anyways. You all inspired me to write more stories! Thanks to all of you! Love ya all!

**.:End:.**

* * *

Okay, enough of that thank you's and stuff. I am being so over dramatic! Hope you like the last chapter. Thank you very much! –I said enough!-

* * *

Chapter 13:

The End of All Evil

* * *

"Tsunade- sama!" Sakura yelled as she jumped to her position and hugged her teacher. Tsunade first didn't react, but when she heard sobs from Sakura, she soon gave in and hugged her back. "It's good your safe, Tsunade- sama. I was really worried."

"Well, you also made us worry, Sakura." Kurenai said as she stepped in the scene. "Yeah forehead girl! You made us worried sick!" Ino said as she joined in and hugged her best friend. Hinata, Tenten and Temari(who came out of nowhere) joined in and made a group hug.

Sasuke withdrew his katana from the dead body of Haku and spat on him (how rude of him. But I respect the dead okay? Maybe you were all thinking that I do that whenever there are dead people on my way). Then he turned and went nearer to Sakura and the BT members. They eyed him when he sighed deeply and placed his hand in his pockets. He suddenly kneeled in one knee and glanced up at Sakura. He took out the thing he was fingering a while ago and opened it.

Sakura gaped at the object that rested on the small velvet box. It was a white gold ring with small cherry blossom carvings on it that looked black when you look at it from afar. She then looked at her current boyfriend and saw his head was bowed down, like he was thinking for the right words to say.

"Haruno Sakura…" He started. Kakashi was grinning under his mask, Neji was smirking, Naruto was cheering for him and Shikamaru was muttering about how troublesome it was. Again, Sasuke sighed deeply and tried to start again. "Sakura… Will you accept this proposal to be the bearer of my children and to be my forever loved wife?" He said as he looked up to take a look on her bright, teary viridian orbs. She was speechless but was able to nod slightly to answer his question. He smiled a bit and took hold of the ring and grasp her hand, slightly squeezing it, and slid down the ring into her forwarded ring finger.

The girls squealed at the romantic sight. Kakashi and Naruto were jumping with joy at the sudden proposal of the human ice block to the lovely cherry blossom, at the same time dancing with some random dead that was in the room. Tsunade looked at the sweet couple and sighed then smiled. She had accepted Sasuke to be the husband of her adopted daughter.

**

* * *

**

- - - - - After Two Months - - - - -

There, walking down the isle was a beautiful pink haired lady wearing a completely white, off shoulder silk gown. The gown fitted her body perfectly giving away her curves. It has a trail of white beads and white sequins on her chest part and on the skirt, forming numerous falling cherry blossoms. She had white gloves that reached up to her elbows and white see- through veil that covered her lovely face. She was holding a bouquet of blood red roses, courtesy of the newly opened Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Near the altar were the best men and some friends and guests of the wedding. Together with them was the groom, who was waiting patiently for the bride to reach him. He was wearing an all black outfit except for his inner shirt of course. He had a blood colored rose with its leaves sticking out from the coats pockets.

The church was designed by the aspiring designer, Hinata. The pew isles were decorated with white and red roses with white clothes that were similar to the veil the bride was wearing. As for the bridal entourage, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were Sasuke's best man; Ino, Hinata and Tenten were her bride's maid. Kurenai as her maid of Honor; Kiba was the ring bearer. The men wore similar outfits but differed in the color of roses, some are white, and some are red. The girls' gown was somewhat similar but doesn't have the cherry blossom design and the long skirt.

Let's make our own wedding scene. I really don't know what happened in real weddings, so let's make our own words.

"Sakura, take this ring as a sign of my love… blah… blah… blah…" Sasuke said as he took the ring from the priest and glided it down to Sakura's ring finger. He turned to the priest after that. The priest turned to Sakura and gave out the ring.

"Sasuke, take this ring as a sign of my love… blah… blah… blah…" Sakura said as she took the ring from the hands of the priest and wore it in Sasuke's finger. She gently placed down back his hand and faced the priest. He cleared his throat then…

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman, Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked as he faced Sasuke and asked the dreaded and serious question he has to answer. He eyed Sasuke for some moments and silence indulged the church, waiting for the grooms reply. Sasuke's gaze tore from the priest to his, still, soon to be wife. He smiled lightly and…

"I do."

He simply said, making everyone sigh. The priest smiled a bit and continued his business. He faces the bride and asked. "Do you Haruno Sakura, take this man, Uchiha Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband?" She only smiled at the question, making the priest sweat drop and the groom to have a twitching smile. Sasuke nudged Sakura on her shoulders taking Sakura out from her reverie. She smiled yet again and answered.

"I do."

The priest smiled again and faced the guests and the couple. "I may now pronounce you, husband and wife…" There was a long pause between the favorite lines of the guests, making them more excited than before. "You may now kiss the bride." He finally said making Naruto and the girls scream in excitement of the scene.

Sasuke and Sakura faced each other, making the guests more excited than ever. Sasuke's hands slowly made its way up to her veil. He touched the tip and brought it up to the back of her head. He saw how beautiful his wife was. She was wearing light make up making her more beautiful in her natural features. He smiled at her beauty and she smiled back. He leaned closer making the gap of their lips shorter. 'Those lips are very luscious.' He thought as he gazed at her cherry glossed lips. He leaned more and more… inches… centimeters… milliliters… and the next to it until…

SMACK!

Their lips touched lightly and they gently nipped on each others lips making the crowd cheer. Tsunade, Kurenai and their girls wiped the tears that formed in their eyes, proud that Sakura was now happy after what happened to her family. Kakashi, for the first time, removed his mask to give respect and grinned together with Naruto and Kiba. Shino was quiet but deep inside, he was happy for his co-assassin. Neji and Shikamaru smirked at this.

After they had broken up the kiss, they had the usual picture taking and the sort; talking to guests and discussing how happy they were for the newlywed couple, etc. The reception took place in the newly renovated Uchiha mansion. The lucky girl who got the bouquet was Ino and the lucky guy who got the garter was Shikamaru. Destiny right?

**

* * *

**

- - - - - After a Month - - - - -

"Tsunade- sama… Ano…" Sakura started. She was sitting down on the couch inside the office of Kakashi and Tsunade. Blood Thirsty and Shadow Masters are now united and now called Bloody Shadows (familiar?). Beside her is her husband. The other BS members were inside there too. They were discussing their next mission. But something was bothering the couple.

"Tsunade- sama… Kakashi- sama… Ano… I'm…" Sakura was nervous. She started to fiddle with her fingers and shift uncomfortably in the couch. Sasuke, noticing the uneasiness, decided to hold onto his wife's hands and continue instead. "Ano, Tsunade- sama, Kakashi, Sakura is… pregnant." He said as he deeply sighed, thanking kami that the announcement was over.

Tsunade, Kakashi and the other assassins froze on the spot after the sudden news. Tsunade dropped her pen that was firmly grasped on her right hand. Kakashi had his mouth wide open, enough for a fist to fit in. The others wide eyed.

"NANI!"

**

* * *

:.END.:**

Author's Note: At last! This story is done! Thank you very much! I know it's somewhat of a cliffy or something. But I want to cut it there. Thanks again! I'm glad you liked this!

For the last time for this story, please click that square URL button with the words GO and with a periwinkle color. Pretty please? Thanks!


End file.
